Un cabron en Freddy's
by InfamousBlueHand3
Summary: ¿y si la pizzeria del fnaf 2 se ubiera transladado a otro pais? eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es un chico llamado Dante en la pizzeria de five nights at freddy's como guardia.
1. Comienzos culeros

InfamousBlueHand3: hooola a todo el que este leyendo esto, bueno, emm… amm… umm… ¿ya dije emm?, como sea, aquí mi primer fic de FNAF (según, como se abrevia el juego) y los animatrnicos son robots humanisados, pero, basta de presentaciones, que se que ni la mitad va a leerlos, tranquilos, yo haría lo mismo [inserte mi imagen de usuario aquí], asi que vamos con el fic.

Pero antes, honestamente no creo que sea necesario poner que el juego es de Scott Cawthon, pero solo por si las moscas, ya lo dije.

Capitulo 1: comienzos culeros

Habia una ves un niño, uno muy feliz; pero no hablaremos de se puñetero niño, no, hablaremos de un hijoputa bien cabron… o algo asi.

En las calientes calles de Mexico, había un hotel de 5 (y no, no me refiero a 5 estrellas) allí se alojaba un joven chico de no mas de 20 años cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos azul claro, se encontraba durmiendo con su pijama invisible y… no, espera… me informan que esta desnudo… ok, desnudo, reposando su cansado cuerpo en su cama, cuando una llamada lo obliga a responder.

Chico: aloo… Dan…

Dan: oye we, ¿no ibas a conseguir trabajo?

Chico: pues si, pero… emm… ya sabes como esta la situación ahora, con eso de que es y eso, de eso y yolo…

Dan: ajamm, se ve muuuy mal la situación que dices.

El chico se levanta

Chico: grax bro, sabia que me entenderías - dice, con una tremendísima cara del meme famoso ese.

Dan: sabes que uso sarcasmo, verdad… ¿Dante?

Dante: Si, si lo se, así que si vas a llamar solo para recordármelo, te dejare colgado.

Dan: nop, vine a decirte que encontré un trabajo cerca de donde te encuentras.

Dante: … beep, el numero al que usted ha llamado esta fuera de servicio y-

Dan: HEY, Dante ya, Damian, Delsin, mama y yo estamos preocupados por ti estas al borde de la muerte, desempleado, sin familia cerca, ¿de que comeras?.

Dante: [suspiro]... ya que, ¿Qué trabajo es?

Dan: es una pizzería, un tal Freddy Fazburt's Pizza o algo por el estilo, me olvide del nombre.

Dante: Ok, supongo que mie iría bien como repartidor, y mejor aun, si me despiden me quedo con la motoci-

Dan: de echo… es como guardia nocturno.

Dante: mejor aun, me quedare el resto del dia dormido,

Dan: ok, solo ve, pide el trabajo hoy, y vas a trabajar, desde las 12 hasta las 6 de la mañana.

Dante: ok, cuídate we.

Y así transcurrió el día, pidió el trabajo, se durmió durante un rato, seguramente se iso algunas pajas en el transcurso, etc…

12 am, hora de trabajar madafukas…

Dante: ok, solo me quedare aquí, ya mute la llamada de la contestadora, revisare algunas cámaras, tal ves saque la revista p#rno que traje, y me largo, y así durante 5 noches… enteras… solo… en lo oscurito… con esos bots violadores de niños… [Gracias Dan por el empleo, puta bida]

No paso ni 10 minutos desde que se empezaron a oir risas, parecían de niño, incluso a veces lo llamaba con un "hello".

Dante: Ok… ahora veo por que en el contrato decía que no se hacían responsables por mi muerte, tal vez debí de sospechar desde hay… naaaa seguramente es mi imaginación jugándome bromas.

5 minutos después…

Dante: ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

Se oian gritos desesperantes en toda la habitación, no, mejor dicho en toda la pizzería, eran gritos desgarradores, daban miedo oírlos en la obscuridad de el establecimiento.

Dante: !¿POR QUE JEBUS, PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHH?!

Solo se podía oir eso, lamentos del pobre joven que estebe siendo triturado, masacrado, y metido en un traje de-

Dante: ¿Por qué la revista esta toda rayada? La puta madre que remil pario a quien alla echo esta atrocidad hacia la humanidad.

… saben, creo que yo no tengo nada que ver aquí, solo soy el narrador/creador del fic, pero bueno, vale valiendo madres, sigamos con la historia.

Otros 5 minutos después…

Dante: eh… ¿no había un conejo en el escenario?

¿?¿?: sip, si lo había.

Dante: ok pero hacia donde se movio

¿?¿?: quizás tengas una idea viendo por el conducto de la derecha.

Dante: Ok, pero sigo sin entender que pasa o que… aahh, ya veo, tu eras el que me habla, pero sigo sin encontrar el conejo.

Bonbon: eh… ¿estas prestando atención guardia?

Dante: ago lo que puedo, pero necesito encontrar a ese robot.

Bonbon, o mas bien ToyBonnie, se quedo prácticamente impactado con las palabras del novato , ¿estaba siego? ¿O solo era idiota? Bueno, pronto lo averiguaría.

Bonbon: … no se que decirte amigo… y soy una coneja, no "conejo".

Dante: sisi lo que sea, necesito encontrar a ese puto travesti pendejo.

Bonbon: ¡¿SIQUIERA ESCUCHASTES LO QUE TE DIJE IDIOTA?!

Dante: yayayaya ok, ok, pero, ¿no deverias estar con los demás?

Bonbon: no exactamente, veras, todos estamos destinados a un solo propocito, ese es-

Dante: destriparme para usar mis órganos como alimento y después poner mi cadáver en un traje del osito cariñosito ese para que nadien sospeche sus nefastas y obscuras realidades ocultas con el pasar de los años… (?)

Bonbon: … no?

Dante: ¿entonces?

Bonbon: veras, normalmente nosotros "matamos" a los guardias, pero no, nosotros seguimos una clase de "juego", y si te logramos cachar alguno de nosotros, seras automáticamente despedido, para ahorrar dinero en guardias y no pagarte al final de la semana.

Dante: wow, el jefe es tacaño, aunque, las sospechas se hacían reveladoras cuando pedi el empleo.

Bonbon: ¿y como fue?

Dante: eso es algo que me llevare a la tumba… o quizás después venda la historia a los de Marvel.

Bonbon: ok pero solo por que me caes bien, are la vista gorda y divagare por allí, suerte.

Dante: ok, cuídate nena - (notese chasquidos de dedos)

Bonbon: ¿eres conciente de que soy prácticamente un robot no?

Dante: … talvez?

Y sin mas, bonbon se fue de la oficina por en medio rumbo hacia alguna parte de la pizzería, quien sabe, seguramente estaría tocando su guitarra, per en eso se interpone Toychica, apodada Chicadeelie (se pronuncia Chicadely) por algunos, de esos me incluyo, para ver como le fue con el guardia.

Chicadeelie: hey bonbon, ¿ya lograste atrapar al novato?

Bonbon: nop, se puso la mascara y yo no pude hacer nada, asi dicta el juego.

Chicadeelie: ok, creo que es mi turno, le voy a dar el susto de su vida, ¿me sujetas esto por favor? - en seguida, le muestra su pico con su… ¿ala? Es una pollo después de todo… humanizada pero pollo.

Bonbon: ok, aquí estare.

Diciendo esto, se fue a por nuestro pobre prota.

Mientras tanto garvanso…

Dante: aburriiiiidooooooooooo… esa conejo me cayó bien, posiblemente me van a despedir por su culpa, pero caí chido.

Tum, tum, tum.

Dante: ¿eh?

Se fue a revisar las cámaras, y, bueno, no es que no le gustaba lo que viera, tenia DOS razones para gustarle lo que veía en la cámara, pero no creyo que fuera tan buena onda como la otra. Ella se asomo y, bueno, lo vio a el.

Chicadeelie: ah, tu eres el nuevo, bueno, veo que eres precavido al ponerte a flashearme con la luz.

En eso se veía como dante presionaba el botón de la luz aproximadamente 1000.5 veces por segundo, para ahuyentar a la polluela.

Dante: naaa, ¿por que lo crees? [no te agas pendeja, me van a despedir por tu culpa]

Chicadeelie: bueno, ¿pero sabes que necesitas la mascara para lograr que me valla verdad?

Dante: [yo tengo otra cosa] y, ¿quien quiere que te vallas? – después de decir eso, cerro un solo ojo y pasaba por sus labios su lengua…

Chicadeele: 0_o emm… bueno, creo que Freddy me llama y, un gusto conocerte, eh, nunca nos veamos de nuevo, jamas, eh… adiós.

Se regreso a donde estaba bonbon por el mismo conducto, bonbon la vio con una cara de "llama a un psicólogo, necesito un abraso, alguien ayúdenme" mientras recogía su pico, y se iba al escenario otra vez junto con ella.

Bonbon: ¿Qué habrá echo el muy cabron?

6 am, fuck yea…

Se fue retirándose, y como la puerta esta junto al show stage, vio a bonbon sonriéndole con el pulgar disimuladamente para arriba, a chica evitando contacto visual, y a toy freddy… allí, ni mas ni menos.

Continuara…

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, subiré cuando se me pegue la gana, asi que, no esperen despiertos.


	2. ¿Amigos?

InfamousBlueHand3: Hola a todo quien lea esto, ya saben, bla bla bla, introducción y después el cap, bueno, no are esperar pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo:

Capitulo 2: ¿Amigos?

Era otro día común, la aves cantaban, los niños jugaban, las nubes eran blancas, los vagabundos pidiendo dinero, asaltantes roando a los demás, sip, un hermoso dia. Pero no acaba aquí, ¿y Dante? Bueno, el estaba hablando con su hermano Danoo sobre el trabajo en la pizzería, y les juro que el intentaba ser… sofisticado con cada palabra.

Dante: la oficina huele a mierda, en las cámaras había robots descompuestos a lo creepypasta, los demas se ven muy mariquitos, excepto la conejo, a esa la confundí con un travesti, la pato… bueno, esa no esta tan mal y-

Dan: ok ok, no es el mejor trabajo, pero puede ser peor…

Dante: esas cosas se mueven por la noche, y me hablan.

…

…

…

Dan: hay wey no mames cabron, te pasas.

Dante: wey, es enserio.

Dan: si no lo controlas no lo fumes, una cosa es que el trabajo este peor que a un negro le digan que se tiene que castrar pero, ¿Qué robotsitos se muevan?

Dante: ok, no me creas, pero cuando te digan que mi funeral será la próxima semana, no andes reclamando por que yo te lo dije a tiempo.

Dan: hay aja exagerado, solo "sobrevive" tus noches de trabajo y ya, según tu.

Dante psss ya que.

12 am, ahora es cuando…

Mientras dante se iba a su oficina, saludo a los animatronicos que lo iban a despedir, aun no entendía si su jefe estaba vinculado a esto o por despedir se refieren a "asesinar" pero, la verdad, le valia madres. Ya en su oficina…

Dante: nanananananananananana batmaaaaaan, batmaaaaaaan~… que aburrido, lo único que tengo que hacer es darle cuerda a la caja del mimo ese y ya, pan dijerido.

¿?¿?: se dice comido…

Dante: eh? A eres tu, eeemm, Bonnie?

Bonbon: bueno, es ToyBonnie, pero dime bonbon.

Dante: aja, ¿y el toy de que es? toy-mimado, toy-tonto, toy-chida…

Bonbon: nop, es de "Juguete" en ingles.

Dante: mmm, oye, esa pata amarilla-

Bonbon: polluela.

Dante: polluela amarilla, ¿es tu amiga?

Bonbon: bueno, es compañera de trabajo desde el 87, y es muy cercana a mi asi que… sip.

Dante: ¿sabes si se encuentra bien? La ultima vez que la vi parecia que la deje con traumas de por vida.

Bonbon: si, pero ya esta mejor, solo necesitaba un par de canciones de 1D y un psicólogo.

Dante: hay no mames

Bonbon: si, tal vez me estoy pasando con lo del psicólogo, pero te mamast-

Dante: ¿psicólogo? Eso que, las canciones de esos puñetotas, enserio, antes que oir una canción de esas, me corto los huevos y me los trago.

Bonbon: aaahhhh… y ¿Qué tal el trabajo asta ahora?

Dante: ñeee, tiene sus altas y bajas.

Bonbon: cuenta…

Dante: primero, esta la cosa de que tengo que espantarlos a ustedes y, ahora que veo, a los viejos – apunta en medio y con su luz hacia ver a foxy.

Foxy: yo los espero…

Bonbon: eres muy difícil de asustar, lo ves todo con naturalidad.

Dante: bitch please, solo le tengo miedo al miedo… y a Laura Bozo.

Bonbon: hey, este, ¿no se te olvida algo?

Dante: ¿Qué?

Bonbn: ya sabes… alg que rima con marca…

Dante: …

Bonbon: tu sabes… es cuadrado… tiene algo adentro…

Dante: ¿un baúl en minecraft?

Bonbon: [este se cayo de chiquito 30 veces de cabeza] el títere, ya sabes, la caja que lo mantiene adentro.

Dante: naaa relájate, invente algo para mantenerlo alejado de mi.

En otro lugar…

(canción de the puppet)

Marionette: bien, a por ir por el nova-

Torreta automática: advertencia, sistema de autodestrucción activado

Marionette: ¿Qué cosa?

Torreta automática: tiene 10 segundos para regresar a la caja, 5… 4…

Marionnette: hey hey hey pensé que habias dicho 10 segundos

Torreta automática: ¡MENTIII!

Marionette: oh mierda, oh mierda por que esto solo me pasa a mi.

Torreta automática: 3… 2… 1… ¡FUEGOOOOO!

Volvamos con estos 2…

¡PUUUUUMMMM!

Bonbon: ¿oistes algo?

Dante: ñeeee.

Bonbon: bueno, será mejor que te pongas la mascara, ya me tengo que ir.

Dante: te me cuidas eh.

Dicho esto, se puso la mascara, bonbon lo vio de frente, y ella desaparecio, realmente se le hacia muy buena compañía, y eso que solo están juntos unos minutos y ya le agrado ella, realmente, si no fuera una animatronica con orejas de conejo azul, le pediría una cita.

Dante: mmm… ¿ahora que hacer?

Foxy: hey marinero, creo que te olvidastes de alguien.

Dante: haber foxy, ¿Qué quieres que aga? Te lo pondré mas fácil, si no me atrapas te dare un sándwich… de jamon.

Foxy: a mi no me engañas, ya e visto esa estúpida parodia, asi que mejor suelta la granada.

Irónicamente, dante ya iba a arrojar la granada, que estaba detrás de el.

Dante: pfff, aburrido.

De rrepente, noto algo en el guardia, esta es la primera ves que lo ve, pero a jusgar por su actitud cuando ablaba con bonbon, se notaba muy confiado en si mismo, pero también un tanto imperactivo, y ahora solo se quedo viendo las cámaras, trabajo que hace un guardia normal.

Foxy: ¿y ahora tu que traes?

Dante: …nada, aquí , ¿y tu?

Foxy: tu tienes algo, vi como actuabas con ese remplaso de mi querido amigo Bonnie, pero ahora, no haces nada.

Dante: son solo cosas mias, nada mas.

Foxy: ajam…

Dante: bueno, ¿se te perdió algo? Ya vete, o empesare a flashearte constante e irritantemente.

Foxy: …sabes, creo que duraras aquí un bueeen tiempo, encerio, pero preciento que esa no es tu actitud.

Dante: ok, yo te lo adverti…

Flasheo a foxy constantemente, no lo dejp hasta que la luz empeso a fallar, y cuando funciono, bueno, esto paso…

Dante: pinche linterna de mierda, funciona de una puta vez carajo… al fin que fun-

Bonnie: …

Dante: [haaaayyy wey] eh… hola?

Bnnie: …

Dante se quedo allí, viendo al animatronico sin rostro, no es que le diera miedo, es que lo incomodaba ver, era prácticamente un zombie, no tenia braso siquiera.

…

…

…

Dante: emm… oye, ¿nos contactamos por facebook? Jejeje, entiendes… FACEbook, ya sabes, por que es cara en ingles y… eso.

Bonnie: …

Dante :glup:

6 am, victory…

Dante: ufff, Bueno mi querido amigo, me tengo que retirar, me preguntaba si… bueno tu… ya sabes.

Bonnie: …

Y Bonnie se retiro hacia su lugar en partes y servicio, Dante, con esa visita se preguntaba, ¿Qué otras cosas lo visitarían? ¿ese tal "ToyFoxy"? ¿,mas viejos animatronicos? Bueno, solo quedaba esperar asta mañana.

Continuara…

Bueno lectores, eso a sido todo por hoy, dejen sus comentarios, visiten mis otros fic si tienen la oportunidad, y asta la próxima.


	3. Noche del juego

InfamousBlueHand3: ¡Muy buenas a todos guapísimos¡ aquí IBH3, con otro capitulo de "Un cabron en Freddy´s", pero ya en serio, gracias por dejar sus reviews (ellos mismos saben de quienes hablo) en los capítulos pasados, sin mas, comencemos con el capitulo:

Capitulo 3: Noche del juego.

Era otro bonito día en algún lugar de Mexico, pero exceptuando que no era de día: eran como las 11:45 de la noche, Dante ya estaba en la pizzería, solo esperaba a que llegara su jefe con las llaves del establecimiento a dárselas. Mientras tanto, Dante se encontraba en una mesa escuchando música, para ser precisos: Never Surrender – Combichrist, y ya había salido su jefe.

Jefe: oye Dante, me preguntaba ¿tu no encuentras pro… ¿Dante?

Y, bueno, allí se encontraba dante en su mundo mientras escuchaba la letra y el ritmo de la canción.

Jefe: Dante…

Dante: …

Jefe: ¡Dante!

Dante: …

Jefe: ¡DANTE!

Dante: ¡¿eh que, yo no fui mama?!... ahh, jefe.

Jefe: oye, emm, ¿no as encontrado problemas en la pizzería?

Dante: no muchos, ¿por?

Jefe: bueno, ¿ a que te refieres a con "no muchos"?

Dante: pueeees… ayer casi se acaba el papel higienico, casi opte por usar la tableta que me dio.

Jefe: …¿ok? Bueno, ten bonita noche.

Dante: se la lava eh.

Jefe: ah… ok.

12 am, el que leea esto, deja comentario a huevo (jaja, lo leistes)

Bueno, comenzamos con dante dejando una mochila que llevaba cargando junto al escritorio, empeso a revisar las cámaras, y de paso, le di cuerda a la caja musical, de repente ¡BOM¡ Bonbon salvaje aparece.

Bonbon: emm, ¿Qué hay de nuevo guardia? (notese referencia a cierto conejo de derechos reservados)

Dante: nada, aquí de huevon, ¿y tu k ase?

Bonbon: nada, vine a visitarte, ¿Qué no puedo visitar a un amigo? – (aquí es donde cobra sentido el titulo del cap. anterior)

Dante: ¿ y eso del juego de " quédate vigilando a todos o sino no recibes la plata de estos últimos días"?

Bonbon: naaa, creo que estaré bien, no es como si me vallan a desechar por eso.

Dante: ¡ESTAS CON TODOOOOOOO BONBON¡ FUCK THE SISTEM.

Bonbon: jajajaja si eso, emm, oye ¿te gusta ser guardia de seguridad de aquí?

Dante: pues, si no fuera por que pagan prácticamente una miseria, seria el mejor empleo que e tenido… teniendo en cuenta que es el único que e tenido – (inserte mi foto de perfil aquí)

Bonbon: ¿Cuánto te pagan o que?

Dante: 120 pesos a la semana.

Bonbon: bueno, ¿pero si te gusta verdad?

Dante: sip, digo, hay de todo, pizza, robotsitos de animalitos, un payaso emo en una caja, pizza, pizza, tacañería de parte del jefe, ¿ya dije pizza?, bueno, también pizza, etc…

Bonbon: ok, bueno, te veo lue-

Dante: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Bonbon: [tenias que preguntar verdad…] pues, solo por saber, ya sabes, saber si te sientes cómodo en el establecimiento.

Dante: ajam, bueno, ahora quiero la historia real.

Bonbon: ehh.. bueno, la verdad es que, eehhh… ¡MIRA LA CAJA MUSICAL¡

Dante: ¡LA CONCHA DE LA LORAAAAAAAA!

Prácticamente, le quedaba 1/16 de música, le presiono lo mas rápidamente posible para evitar perder el único trabajo que alla tenido en su vida. Después de esto, volteo a donde debería estar Bonbon, pero no estaba… algo estaba ocultando, pero, no iba a dejarse planteado con la pregunta, después pediría respuestas.

Dante: ok, vamos a ver a quien tenemos delante.

ToyChica aparece, se aparenta que en busca de la revancha.

Chicadeelie: oye tu, guardia, tenemos asuntos pendientes que arreglar.

Dante: 1- soy Dante; 2- ¿no puedes superarlo y ya? Eso iso mi perro cuando lo castraron, ahora solo sueña con meterme su p#ne mutilado en el a-

Chicadeelie: okok, mucha información por el momento, y nunca te perdonaría tal atrocidad, pervertido, juro que no importa lo que agá, te desgarrare los testículos, les sacare punta y te los clavare en la garganta, viendo como sufres por tener tus bolas en el cuello.

Dante: ok, si lo dices asi – dice, mientras saca su laptop que tenia en su mochila y empieza a jugar, irónicamente, Five Nights at Freddy's 2

Chicadeelie: oye, ¿Qué haces? – dice, entrando a la oficina.

Dante: juego un videojuego inspirado en esta pizzería.

Chicadeelie: ¿puedo ver?

Dante: y que hay de eso de las gargantas en tu testículo o lo que sea que decías.

Chicadeelie: porfiiiiiis, y te perdono la vida.

Dante: mmm… no lo se…

Chicadeelie: POORFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS – nótese que usa el ataque mas culero del animal: ojos de cachorro… o bueno, también le funciono verle las t#tas y ya.

Dante: psss ok, checa.

En eso, Chicadeelie se puso a su lado, la verdad quedo impresionada, todo era parecido, las salas, la oficina, lo único es que en ves de ser "robots de animales humanizados" eran "robots de animales antropomórficos", ella se quedo viendo la partida, se asustaron un par de veces, es mas, Dante dejo que ella jugara el juego, que pronto se volvería en un vicio para ella.

Dante: bueno, este es el juego, puedes jugarlo cada noche, con la concisión de que no emeatrapes para despedirme.

Chicadeelie: sisi aja, ¿como esquivas a foxy?

Dante: haay esto jóvenes de hoy en dia.

De repente, empeso a oírse una radio, se podía hoir distorcionado, de repente, la luz no se podía ver en la cabina de en medio, y cuando ya se pudo acceder a ella, no es que fuera algo bonito…

Mangle: Holaa novato.

Dante: … holiiis.

Mangle: oye chicadeelie, ¿Por qué no estas "atacando" al guardia?

Chicadeelie: sisisi ya se que estoy chida.

Mangle: eh… no importa, mas te vale tener seguro de vida porque-

Dante: se que no me mataras, bonbon me dijo que solo me atraparían para despedirme por el pinche avaro del jefe.

Mangle: … ok, ise lo que pude, ¿Qué haces chicadeelie?

Chicadeelie: eso si, eso, pan con mostaza – creo que todos se abran dado cuenta de que la atrapo el juego.

Dante: esta jugando un juego de ustedes.

Mangle: ¿puedo ver?

Dante: [ok, si el mamon del maricanett (marionett) también me lo pide, renuncio] ok, adelante.

Mangle: yaaaay.

Mientras las chicas se encontraba entretenidas con el juego, vio a ciertos animatronicos delante (cof cof foxy, Bonnie, toyfreddy cof cof) mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Toyfreddy: emm, oiga guardia, nos preguntábamos si podemos… ya sabe.

Dante, por ser una muy buena persona, los dejo pasar mientras se dava faceplams mentales.

Dante: sip, siento que este cap tendrá una secuela.

6 am, ya rugistes cabron…

Dante ¨*suspiro* ok chicos… u chicas, acabo la función, regresen a sus lugares y les prometo que mañana podrán ver/jugar el juego otra vez.

Todos: aaaaahhhhhh.

Dicho esto, dante se fue una vez mas.

Continuara…

Eso es todo por hoy niños, recuerden tomar drogas y golpear gatos obesos… a no, era al revés… ustedes entienden, chaiito madafukas.


	4. Voy a conquistar a esa coneja

InfamousBlueHand3: hola a todo el que lea este fic y sea muy bienvenido a otro capitulo de esa gran historia, la cual es "[inserte el titulo que usted vio]", sin mas, aquí viene el cap.

Capitulo 4: Yo voy a conquistar a esa coneja.

Era otro día como otro, bla bla bla, lo interesante de esto es que Dante iba a visitar la pizzería de día, ¿Por qué? Por que se moría de hambre y le daba hueva tener que prepararse el almuerzo, así que, ¿Por qué no?

Nuestro protagonista caminaba por las calles, le gustaba caminar, podía salirse de cualquier problema que el tuviera, despejaba su mente de cuestiones como ¿Cómo estará mama? ¿Dónde estará papa ahora? ¿Qué le esperara esa noche? ¿Por qué se le dio por ir a la pizzería, siendo el caso que había restaurantes mas cerca de donde el vivía? ¿Cuándo se subirá una nueva película de Star Wars? ¿Dónde quedo el papel higiénico por que cuando regresando a casa, se izo con "manuela"? preguntas muy difíciles de responder.

Ya había llegado, bueno, entrando le sorprendió lo que estaba viendo, el lugar se llenaba mas rápido de lo que el especulaba, había niños de todas las edades, desde los mas chicos de 5 años hasta jóvenes de 12.

Se sento en una mesa que estaba junto a la puerta, esperaba que le tomara alguien la orden, pero se sorprendió al ver quien era su camarera:

Chicadeelie: (buscando su libreta donde tomaba las ordenes) sea muy bienvenido a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, ¿puedo tomar su-

Dante: ni siquiera un hola.

Chicadeelie: [un momento] ¿guardia? Que haces aquí, hasta donde yo se el jefe no te ah pedido pasar al turno de dia.

Dante: nop, vine a comer, tuve tremenda flojera tener que hacerme el desayuno, y como tampoco quería hacer el almuerzo, vine a comer… y mi nombre es Dante.

Chicadeelie: ok, ¿Cuál es tu orden?

Dante: una pizza vegetariana y un jugo de naranja, hoy me pongo pedo – notese que esta jugando con su camarera/¿amiga?

Chicadeelie: ¬¬ ok, solo espera un momento Dante.

Dante: tankeou tu mutch.

Mientras esperaba, vio a los demás animatronicos, Fred (ToyFreddy) y Bombon (antes escribía "bonbon", error mio) saludaban a los niños que pasaban con ellos, les daban sus autógrafos y se tomaban fotos con ellos, mientras que Mangle se hacia cargo de los mas peques, jugando a ser desarmada y a ser armada, que mamon debe de ser eso, lo bueno es que no era macho ella, o sino, quien sabe donde hubiera quedado su p#ne.

Chicadeelie: aquí esta tu pizza y el jugo.

Dante: gracias Chica, emm oye…

Ella se iba a ir, pero viendo que el joven la llamaba volteo a ver, ojala no fuera así, por que iso la misma expresión de el primer capitulo (guiño y pasar la lengua por los labios) pero ella se quedo normal.

Chicadeelie: hay mi amigo, ya lo supere, además, ¿crees que todo esto estaría con alguien como tu? – dice, con un tono presumido y sarcástico, con un toque de ironía.

Dante: ppffff, no te llaman Megan Fox – responde, con el tono mas culero que ella, aunque el sabia que ella no estaba "mal" en todo caso.

Chicadeelie: como sea, disfruta la pizza.

Dante: jeje gracias… ah y oye, ¿tienen show ahorita?

Chicadeelie: ahora no, ¿por?

Dante: ya veo ¿le podrías hablar a Bombon porfavor?

Chicadeelie: are lo que pueda.

Dicho esto se retiro ToyChica, dante se quedo disfrutando la pizza, la verdad no estaba mal, estaba un poco picante, bueno, realmente estaba rico, pero en ese entonces llego Bombon.

Bombon: y ahora tu, ¿que te traes por aquí de día?

Dante: "¿es que no puedo visitar a una amiga?"

Bombon: eh… tuche – (quien le entendió, le entendió)

Dante: jeje, oye, ¿Por qué no respondiste a mi pregunta la ultima noche que nos vimos?

Bombon. Emmm… ¿tu porque te creíste lo de la caja musical, siendo que me habías dicho que instalaste un sistema de seguridad o algo así?

Dante: es que SI lo hice… que el jefe me pidiera que lo retirara para esa noche es otra cosa, pero ya enserio, ¿Qué paso?

Bombon: es que… emm-

Dante. Y sin excusas – dice, en un tono mas confiado pero serio.

Bombon: y-yo… no puedo decírtelo.

Bombon ya se iba a retirar, se le veía un tanto roja la cara, pero bueno, ella ya sabia la razón para no decirle, y creo que TU también lector; pero ella se quedo por un momento paralizada, como si su corazón se hubiera detenido por un momento, y cuando latía, eran latidos rápidos, con muchas emociones, todo por esto que cito Dante:

Dante: sabes… pensé que éramos amigos, o bueno, tu para mi si lo eres, te confiaría hasta mi vida, y eso sin exagerar, me pareces como tu sobrenombre, "Bombón", alguien dulce que le da sabor a tu vida, pero bueno… supongo que yo no soy eso y mucho menos… tu amigo – (que Dross ni que nada, Dante mis lectores, DANTE)

…

…

…

…

…

Bombon: …tú no eres mi amigo.

Y de la nada, ¡BOOOOM BITCH!, un beso directamente a los labios de Dante, fue rápido e inesperado, esencialmente para que los niños no los vieran haciendo "cursilerías", esto dejo a nuestro prota muuuuuuuuuuuuuy confundido.

Bombon: … tú eres mucho mas para mí – como dirían los típicos fanfictioners "dijo roja a mas no poder" o "mas roja que un tomate" pfff, yo digo "mas roja que culo de mandril".

Diciendo esto, se fue "mas roja que culo de mandril", hacia el escenario, una ves mas, con los niños, y con un Dante extrañado, paralizado, excitado (?) y otras cosas con ADO. Con esto, se retiro, pago la cuenta que, se le dio un descuento por empleado del restaurante, se fue caminando a su casa, vio la hora, eran como las 5:00, se acostó, durmió y espero hasta la hora de ir a la pizzería.

12 am, esto se pondrá buuueno…

Dante entro a la oficina, no se molesto en ver a los animatronicos, no por que no quisiera, sino porque se quedo pensando en que había pasado durante el día; se sentó, le dio cuerda a la caja y se quedo viendo al vacio…

Foxy: hey, emm… ¿Dante? ¿Cómo va la vida compañero?

Dante: …

Foxy: emm… ¿me escuchas?

Dante: …

Foxy: te quedastes sordo o es qu-

Dante: Foxy…

Foxy: eh, si, ese soy yo, ¿y ahora que te paso o que?

Dante: respóndeme algo…

Foxy: … ok pero deja las pausas largas, y tu voz, ¿se murió alguien?

Dante: ¿te has enamorado… alguna vez?

Foxy: pueeeees… nop, pero tengo de rodillas a chica.

Chica: no es cierto – se oyó desde a lejana "parts and service".

Foxy: ¿por?

Dante: …

Foxy: eh… adivino, ¿es Bombon verdad?

Dante: …

Foxy: ¿VERDAAAAAAAAD?

Dante: …s-si…

Foxy: bueno, era de esperarse, estos últimos 3 días has pasado mucho tiempo con ella, incuso de día, ¿crees que no oí o vi lo que pasaba esta mañana?

Dante: …¿Qué debo hacer?

Foxy: primero, no eres Sasuke para tener esa actitud de "aaahh vale verga la vida" nonononononoo, debes ser el mismo chico burlón y desesperante pero un tanto carismático que llego a esta pizzería por primera vez. Segundo, debes de intentar algo, n se… romántico.

Dante: es que... no se, ¿un animatronico?

Foxy: vamos, puede ser peor… toma en cuenta que no se ve mal la chica.

Dante: …sabes que, tienes razón, vale chorizard si es una robot de coneja humana.

Foxy: asi se habla, entonces, ¿Qué aras?

Dante: yo… voy… a conquistar… a esa coneja.

Continuara…

Buueeeeno, ustedes tendrán que esperar a ver resultados, espero que les aya gustado, comenten y esperen el próximo episodio, hasta la próxima.


	5. Quieres ser mi nov-

InfamousBlueHand3: hey, hola a todo el que este leyendo esta obra de arte que se llama "Un Cabron en Freddy's" ya saben el resto, bla bla bla, aquí el cap.

Capitulo 5: Quieres ser mi nov-

Esta ves empezamos donde nos quedamos, ósea, aun no acababa el turno de Dante en el capitulo anterior, bueno, eran las 2:30, Dante y Foxy planeaban que iban a hacer para que Bombon estuviera con Dante…

Foxy: entonseeeeeeees…

Dante: pueeeeeeeeees…

…

…

…

Foxy: y, ¿Cómo va la vida?

Dante: ok, ya me arte, mejor se lo voy a decir sin mas y problema resuelto.

Foxy: ¿Por qué carajos no pensaste eso hace 2 horas?

Dante: quería hacer algo romántico, pero me di cuenta que yo no soy de mamadas.

Foxy: ¿ok pero cuando se lo dirás?

Dante: solo esperare a que este en el tubo de ventilación, me acerco, se lo digo, le doy un collar que compre antes de venir, y después viene el beso de película, ya sabes, de esos que duran hora y media y hay un bonito fondo para "reflejar" el amor que tienen y todas esas tonterías.

Foxy: bueno, creo que lo tienes todo arreglado, suerte marinero.

Dante: te la lavas eh.

Sin mas, Foxy se fue por en medio de ya saben donde, en eso se encuentra con Freddy, se veía malhumorado, aunque normalmente siempre parecía estar así, esta vez estaba frustrado, así que Foxy se decidió a preguntarle que pasaba.

Foxy: eh, ¿paso algo?

Freddy: pfff…

Foxy: … creo que estas molesto

Freddy: ¿Qué te hace creer eso? – para este punto, no creo que debería decir que hablo con sarcasmo, pero ñaa.

Foxy: pueeeeeeees…

Freddy: {suspiro} es el guardia, ¿aun no lo han atrapado?

Foxy: de hecho… no lo intentamos.

Freddy: ¡QUE COSA!

Foxy: ¡pensé que ya lo sabias!

Freddy: ¡y por que o que!

Foxy: yo que se… bueno, nos cayo bien el guardia.

Freddy: ¿"nos"?

Foxy: emm, a los "Toy" también les cayo de maravilla, bueno, ignorando a The Puppet, que aun no ah visto al guardia… y no se si ballon boy también, es medio maricon el chico, especialmente cuando va de mi "ayudante" para atrapar al gua-

Freddy: ¡pero no es excusa para no hacer nuestro deber!

Foxy: ¿y quien dijo que era nuestro deber?

Freddy: el mismo que nos trajo a la vida.

Foxy: el no es mi jefe, yo nunca le pedí revivir en un jodido robot.

Freddy: lastima, todos aceptamos nuestro destino, como cuando nos convirtieron en animatronicos; o como cuando fuimos el evento principal en ese antiguo establecimiento; o cuando nos resignamos a ser "partes y servicios" para los nuevos.

Foxy: {tsk} yo no voy a ser el responsable de que lo despidan, allá tu.

Freddy: {tsk} …

Volviendo con Dante…

Dante: haber, ¿eso significa que comparten el mismo estomago?

Mangle: algo así, aunque no necesitamos comer.

Endo: se racionable idiota, hasta un niño de kínder puede saber eso.

Dante: ¡ooohhhh esa agresividad!

Chicadeelie: shhhh, estoy en la sexta noche.

Dante: ok, ¿y tu Bonnie? ¿Cómo te ah ido en la vida campeón?

Bonnie: …

Dante: opino lo mismo – nótese mi foto de perfil.

Bueno, Dante en la silla del guardia, Mangle en el techo, Chicadeelie sentada en el escritorio jugando el videojuego, y Bonnie del lado derecho junto al ventilador… no se como empezó esto, pero psss ya que ¿no?

Dante: hey chicos… y chicas, tengo que ir a mandarle un fax al diablo, ahora vuelvo.

Mientras tanto

Bombon: ¡tonta, tonta, TONTA! ¡¿Darle un beso en vez de una respuesta concreta?! ¡ESO NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO¡

Fred: no debes culparte tanto, fue una reacción de sus palabras y tu estado de animo, relájate.

Bombon: ¿Qué me relaje? Tu no vistes su expresión, era de sorpresa, así se le quedo incluso cuando salió de la pizzería, yo… solo quiero remediarlo.

Fred: mmm… tú no has oído una respuesta de su parte ¿verdad?

Bombon: no, ¿porque? - se llegaba a notar la baja autoestima de la coneja-bot con el tono de esa frase.

Fred: quizás quieras oír su respuesta – dicho esto, señalo hacia unos metros del backstage, allí se encontraba Dante, con una expresión de seguridad y arrogancia, como siempre; Fred se retiro para dejarlos un rato a solas, mientras Dante se acercaba hacia Bombon…

Dante: así que, ¿"yo soy mucho mas para ti" eh? – en estos momentos el nivel de rogisidad de Bombon era de MAS DE 8000.

Bombon: bu-buenoo, aammm, ¿que t-te trae por aquí?

Dante: Bombon, hoy vengo hacia ti sin rodeos - dicho esto, se agacha cual pose clásica de proposición, de la nada, agarra una caja pequeña – se que no es normal que un humano le pida a una animatronica algo como esto [es mas, necesitare pedir un psicólogo para saber si estoy cuerdo después de esto] y aunque se que no soy el hombre que te merece, pero…

Dante, romántico; Bombon; impactada y paralizada; el resto; viendo la cosa a escondidas para no arruinar la escena de telenovela mexicana.

Freddy: [valla idiotez por parte de ella]

Bonnie: ….. - (traducido seria algo como "esto es lo mas hermoso que e presenciado en mi puta existencia")

Chica: je, al final creo que si es posible cualquier cosa en esta vida.

Foxy: así se hace, marinero.

Fred: hay el amorsh.

Chicadeelie: no te me pongas putazo ahora Fred.

Mangle: sepa la wea por donde le va a dar pero… ñaa, detalles.

BB: ¿a que te refieres Mangle?

[suspenso]

[suspenso]

[mucho suspenso]

[cantidades masivas de suspenso]

[me duele la pij- ¡DIGO! Suspenso]

Dante: quieres ser mi nov-

[Música que señala que the puppet salio]

Bombon: [no… no, nononononoNONONONONONONONONONONOOOO] ¡DANTE!

Dante: y esa musiquita que ped-

[grito de animatronico]

Bueno, el estaba frente a Dante, lo había empujado con sus manos y ahora el estaba sobre el, con esa mascara tétrica que se hacia pasar por su cara, Dante se quedo petrificado, no recordó la caja musical, fracaso, y ahora por eso esta…

Puppet: des-pe-di-doooooo

Continuara…

Muy bien, ¿Qué le pasara a nuestro prota? ¿acaso aquí acaba la aventura? ¿Dante algún dia se le declarara a Bombon? ¿Por qué dejo en suspenso, siendo el caso que no tengo nada que hacer con mi puta existencia, y podría continuar escribiendo? ¿Por qué lees estas mamadas? Descúbrelo pronto, bye.


	6. inserte titulo epicamente friki aqui

InfamusBlueHand3: ¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY! Muuuy buenas quien quiera que este leyendo esto… ¿Qué? ¿Realmente creían que ya se acabo? Pues yo te respondo de la forma mas pacifica y tranqui- ¡NO HIJO DE PUTA¡ aun queda mucha historia por delante, asi que sin mas, aquí el cap.

Por cierto, esto es para SoFiLeXa; tu, si tu… ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME AYAS RESPONDIDOOOOOOOO (2 veces, solo que la primera vez no te reconocí)! Eres mi idola, me encanto tu fic de mocosas metiches, eres grande. Ahora si, a lo que íbamos:

Capitulo 6: [inserte titulo épicamente friki aquí]

¡BEEP BEEP! ¡BEEP BEEP! ¡BEEP BE-

Dante: puta vida.

Ah pasado una semana desde que fue despedido… si, no le ah ido muy bien. Primero que nada, fue por el putaso de marionette y no entiende por que, solo le puso una torreta automática estadounidense de alta calidad en su prize corner. Segundo, intento pedir el empleo de nuevo, pero al parecer no pudo por el jodido contrato (en las letras pequeñas). Y tercero, estaba a punto de declarársele a Bombon ese mismísimo dia, ahora tiene un collar de corazón color plata en una cajita dentro de su armario.

Dante: puta desnudes – dice viéndose la pija mientras se viste y va a la sala, bueno, a el ya le valia madres lo que le pasara.

Dante: puta sala, puto cereal de chococrispis, puto sofá, puto Freddy, puto televisor… espera ¿Qué?

Dante se queda sorprendido al ver a Fred sentado en el sofá donde el estaba comiendo su chococrispis como todo un macho pecho peludo.

Fred: "puto" seras tu.

Dante: eehhh… ¿me perdí de algo, o las pastillas de menta que tome del piso no eran de menta?

Fred: tranquilo guardia, somos reales, solo venimos a visitarte.

Dante: "somos"… "venimos"...

Fred: todos, excepto el primer Freddy, marionette y Golden freddy.

Dante: [¿existe? Ja, tengo que verlo después] ¿y donde están?

Fred: bueno, Foxy en el baño.

Foxy: valla, tienen baños elegantes en estos departamentos.

Dante: eh wey.

Foxy: hey marinero, bonito baño.

Dante: gracias… creo.

{sonidos de radio}

Dante: ¿mangle?

Y de la nada sale del techo una mangle a lo hombre araña.

Mangle: hey Dante.

Endo: que hay cabron.

Mangle: ¡Endo! Tus modales.

Endo: cierto, "Bonito hogar hijo de puta".

Mangle: ¡ENDO!

Dante: gracias destapa-caños parlante.

Chicadeelie: oye Dante, ¿Dónde esta tu computador?

Dante: en mi habitación, después te lo paso.

Chicadeelie: oooww :(

Dante: oigan chicos es genial que estén aquí y todo eso pero, ¿saben donde esta Bombon?

Fred: hablando de eso… checa el closet de tu habitación.

Sin mas, fue a ver donde se encuentra su primer amor… sip ya me oyeron, tengan eso en mente. Llego, iba a abrir el armario pero, bueno, no quería ser descortes, asi que toco un par de veces para luego oir un…

Bombon: pasa.

Abrió el armario y, bueno, estaba ella sosteniendo el collar que le iba a regalar, ella se quedo viéndolo de reojo.

Dante: sip, no fue fácil conseguir ese collar, pero lo valías.

Bombon: "valías" es de tiempo pasado ¿sabes?

Dante: jeje, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Bombon: es… precioso.

Dante: je, tuve que hacer cosas que alguien normal no hari-

Bombon: no me referia en si al collar, sino a la intención con la que me lo ibas a dar.

Dante: "ibas" es en tiempo pasado ¿sabes?

Bombon: lol (?) eso significa que-

Dante: sip, lo compre para ti, sigue siendo tuyo.

Bombon: aaawwww – dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Dante: mejor volvamos con los demás.

Bombon: ok, vamos – mientras dice esto, se pone el collar - oye, hay algo que necesito preguntarte.

Dante: ¿Qué cosa?

Bombon: Chicadeelie últimamente habla de un juego que dice que le mostrastes.

Dante: ya se a que va todo esto – agarra su laptop, para que mientras que Chicadeelie juege, Bombon este viendo una partida.

Dante: ¡JOVENES! Ya llego por quien lloraban.

Fred: [estoy seguro de que somos mas viejos que tu] hey Bombon, ¿todo bien?

Bombon: to' bien.

[¡RIIIIIIIIING!]

Dante: ¿y eso?

Dante se va por donde oyo el sonido: la cocina, allí se encontraba Chica frente a un Horno sacando lo que ubiera adentro.

Chica: Dante, Qué onda.

Dante: ¿y 'ora que te traes en la cocina?

Chica: nada, solo hacia una pizza.

Dante: a ok solo es un- ¡UNA PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Chica: ¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Fred: ¿¡QUE PASA!?

Dante: ¡PIZZA GRATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!

[¡PAAAAM¡]

Bombon: ¿Por qué gritan tant- ¡HAY DIOS DANTE QUE TE PASO!

Chica: eeehh… Fred lo golpeo con un asarten – le da el sarten a el mientras no miraba.

Fred: ¿Qué cosa?

Bombon: ¡FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!

Fred: en la cara no que yo vivo de es-

[CENSURADO]

El contenido no visible para la audiencia que ve esto, trata de una tortura semi-medieval que aplica Bombon sobre Fred.

Por ende no puedo mostrarles como Fred sufre violentamente y le quedan traumas de por vida por condiciones de las cuales no se me deja decir en este fic.

Muchas gracias.

…

…

…

[Ustedes si saben que es porque se me acabo la imaginación en esta escena, ¿verdad?]

Fred: haaay, me dueleeeeee.

Bombon: te lo mereces.

Dante: NO GOKU… no me toques hay – dice, al despertarse de golpe.

Bombon: ¿estas bien, te duele algo?

Dante: mmm… no, pero lo que tengo es sed – dice y se va al refrigerador, pero en eso Fred se levanta y Foxy aparece.

Fred: oye Dante ¿tienes algo de beber?

Dante: si, en el refri.

Foxy: oye dante, ¿me puedes dar un vaso de leshe?

Dante: no tenemos ninguna leshe, pero tenemos leche.

Chica: es justo lo que el dijo…

Foxy: solo un vasito de leshe.

Dante: no lo dijiste mal dijiste LESHE como…

Fred: jejejeje, ¿Cómo lo dirias tu?

Dante: yo lo digo de la manera en que todos lo dicen: "Leche", L-E-C-H-E.

Bombon: si, como todos aquí.

Foxy: una rica leshe.

Dante: nononononono di "Lechera"

Foxy: lechera

Dante: ok ahora di… leche.

Foxy: …leshe.

Dante: {faceplam} ¿estan escuchando esto?

Todos en la cocina: si…

Fred: el tipo quiere un vaso de chele.

Dante: ¡¿chele?!

Fred: ¡DALE LA CHELE DANTE!

Chicadeelie y Mangle: chicos, bajen las voces porfavor.

Fred: perdonen chicas… los amigos de el guardia.

Foxy: ¡DANTE, DAME-UN VASO-DE LESHE!

Dante: ¿Por qué me estas gritando a mi?

Fred: ¡SOLO DALE LA PUTA CHELE!

Dante: ¡NISIQUIERA ESTAN DICIENDO LA MISMA COSA!

Foxy: ¡TODOS ESTAMOS DICIENDO LESHE DANTE!

Dante: ¡NO, TU DICES LESHE, Y EL DICE CHE-

Fred y Foxy: ¡LESHEEEE CHELEE LESHEEEE CHELEE LESHEEEE CHELEE LESHEEEE CHELEE LESHEEEE CHELEE LESHEEEE CHELEE LESHEEEE CHELEE LESHEEEE CHELEE LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESHEEEEEEEEEEE!

Dante: ¡CALLENSE, CALLENSE! – Dante estaba que no respondería después a sus acciones, ¿Qué por que? Bueno, saco una puta pistola y se apunto; lo mas bizarro es cuando los otros 2 también sacaron armas para apuntarlo.

Fred: más te vale que bajes el arma Dante.

Foxy: no lo agas Dante, no lo agas.

Dante: ¡¿van a dispararme si me disparo?! ¡ESO NO TIENE NINGUN PUTO SENTIDO!

Fred y foxy … - y como son tan unidos, decidieron apuntarse y disparar si se dispara.

Fred: Dante, baja el arma.

Foxy: si baja el arma ami-

Dante: ¡VOY A BAJAR EL PUTO GATILLO!

Fred: ¡POR FAVOR AMIGO NO LO AG-

Dante: ¡ME VOY A MATAR SOLOPOR ESTA MIERDA!

Foxy: ¡NO LO AGAS DANTE ERES COMO UN HERMANO PARA MI, TU LESHE TAMBIEN ES COMO UN HERMANO PAR-

Dante: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Chicadeelie: hey chicos tienen que ver eeeesss…

Todos (los hombres): ¿que?

Chicadeelie: … voy a fingir que no veo esto, vengan a ver lo que hay en la tele.

Y todo el mundo se sento en el sofá, unos sobre otros, otros se quedaron parados, pero ninguno junto a Bonnie que estaba sentado en el suelo, por miedo… digo, la puta madre, me cagare en los pantalones si aparece en mi cuarto de noche.

Sujeto de las noticias: noticia de ultima hora, se reportan animatronicos desaparecidos en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza…

Dante: ya se como acabara esto, gracias autor.

IBH3: De nada Dante.

Dante: [pinche mamon]

Continuara…

Esto es todo por hoy, ya saben, por el momento, no dejare este fic como paso con el de MLP que ise hace un tiempo (aunque les valga una hectárea de verga) hasta luego.


	7. La visita

InfamousBlueHand3: muy buenas a todos, primero que nada quiero darme el tiempo para agradecer a quienes comentan cada capitulo, se que este fic no es "lo mejor de lo mejor" pero, realmente , agradesco quienes dejan su review en cada capitulo nuevo que saco de mi retorcida mente.

En fin, e aquí el sig. cap:

Capitulo 7: La visita

Sujeto de las noticias: aparentemente, alguien los robo durante la noche, aun no se saben datos de quien pudo hacerlo, pero la policía ya se esta encargando de la situación, mientras pasaremos con nuestro reportero Elber Galarga.

Elber: gracias Johnny Joshua John, estamos con el dueño del establecimiento, digame señor de la Machaca, ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer mientras sucede este acontecimiento es su pizzería?

Jefe: primero que nada, se dice "de la Mancha", y pienso entrar a registrar los departamentos de los guardias de seguridad que hallan trabajado para Fazbear Entretaiment México, empezando por el mas reciente: Dante Bacilos.

Dante: oh shit.

Fred: ¿tu apellido es "Bacilos"?

Dante: ¿quien te crees que eres, critico?

Johnny: bueno, allí lo tienen, se espera pronto obtener mas de lo sucedido en esa atracción infantil famosa estos últimos días, les ah hablado Johnny Joshua John María de la Rosa Gutiérrez, hasta la próxima.

Dante: bueno, serán al menos unoooos… 3 años de prisión, y eso con un putazo de suerte.

Foxy: tu tranquilo y nosotros nerviosos, te ayudaremos a que eso no pase.

Dante: ¿Cómo? No es como si regresaran a la pizzería y todo volviera a la normalidad.

Foxy: no, pero le explicaremos todo a el jefe.

Dante: ¿y después que? No creo que la ley crea que un monton de robots puedan tener emociones y sentimientos.

Foxy: ¿Por qué no?

Dante: esto es México… normalmente pasan este tipo de cosas en Japón, esos cabrones son perturbadores.

{TOC, TOC}

Dante: ¡MIERDA LA POLICIA, NO ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDAAAA!

Mientras Dante hacia su escena, Mangle fue a ver quien era el que lo venia a ver, era un chico de unos 17 años, piel blanca, cabello dorado con ojos verde claro y bueno… se parecía a Dante.

Mangle: oye Dante, no es el jefe.

Dante: ¿Quién es?

Mangle: yo que se… un chico.

Dante fue a ver quien mierdas tocaba su puerta, mientras que los animatronicos se escondían, pero Dante al abrirla, se llevo una GRAAAAAN sorpresa.

Dante: ¿Dan?

Dan: hey hijoputa, ¿me dejas pasar?

Dante: que cabron wey – y le empieza a sacar coscorrones al puro estilo de un Hermano mayor

Dan: ¡HEYHEYHEYHEYHEY YA! Me despeinas – dice, haciendo una pose muuuuy femenina.

Dante: jajaja, puuuuto, pasa.

Dan: entonces, ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

Dante: me despidieron.

Dan: a que bue- ¿QUE COSA?

Dante: ya me oíste, y te juro que esta vez no me garche a nadien (osea, coger).

Dan: eh… ¿entonces por que el despido?

Dante: si te lo digo, no me lo creerías.

Dan: ¿que? Acaso fueron las hojalatas de allí – dice, en tono de burla hacia su hermano por lo que le conto la ultima vez.

Dante: pueeeeees…

Dan: wey, ¿as considerado madurar alguna vez? Digo, si, el juego esta chido y todo pero te pasas.

Dante: ¿ah que no me crees? ¡FOXY, MUEVE EL ANO HACIA AQUI!

Foxy: ok pero no tienes que usar ese lenguaje.

Dante: hay si hay si, muy delicado.

Foxy: ¡HEY¡ no te metas con alguien que te puede rajar el ojete con su garfio.

Dante: ok ok, perdón… bueno Dan, ¿que opinas?

Dan estaba que se moría, digo, puta madre, ¿Quién seguía?¿ Megaman?, estaba paralizado, sentía que el corazón se le bajo hasta los huevos.

Dan: a-a-a-a-a su- a su-…

Dante: ¿te pasa algo?

Dan: ¡A SU PUTA MADREEEEEEEE¡

Y puum, se desmayo, jajajaja, pobre imbécil.

Dante: LOOOL.

Foxy: ups, creo que lo asuste- una vez mas (como en otros capítulos), miren mi foto de perfil.

Bombon: ¿ya podemos salir?

Dante: sip.

Cuando desidieron salir, se encontraron con un Dante rubio tirado en el suelo, obiamente tenían que preguntar que paso.

Chica: ehh, ¿nos perdimos de algo?

Fred: creo que estoy viendo doble.

Dante: relaaaaax, es solo mi hermanito el que esta en el piso.

Chicadeelie: ¿y por que esta en el piso?

Dante: miren a Foxy, a mi no.

Foxy: creo que se éxito con solo verme, y se desmayo por eso.

Bombon: hay aja.

Dante: como sea, ¿alguien puede ayudarme e subirlo?

Pero Bonnie ya se había adelantado a Dante; lo agarro, se fue por las escaleras, entro a la habitación de Dante, y lo dejo en su cama, después, regreso con los demás.

Dante: eh, gracias Bonnie, creo que te juzgue mal.

Bonnie: … - seguido, levanto el pulgar lentamente en señal de aprobación, pero fue muy tétrico.

Dante: {glup} bu- bueno… a cierto, Chicadeelie, mi lap esta en la cosina, Bombon, ve a ver una partida para que veas de que trata el juego.

Ellas: ok

Fred: ¿y tu?

Dante: naa voy a ver a mi cabron a que mi madre me obliga a denominar "Hermano"… es mas, me oblia a considerarlo "Humano"

Mangle, Fred, Chica y Foxy: [gracias a dios no tengo a este pendejo como familia]

Dante: ustedes vallan a ver tele o otra cosa, yo horita vuelvo.

Después, Dante fue a quedarse con su hermano, la verdad se veía muy tranquilo, no como hace 3 minutos que estaba súper histérico, pero, buaano, después vería la forma de explicarle que no eran malos.

Dan: HAY WUEY – despertó de golpe.

Dante: veo que ya despertastes.

Dan: ¿qu- que paso?

Dante: ehh… ¿te lo explico con palitos?

Dan: un momento… ya lo recuerdo… lo recuerdo todo.

Dante: bien, primero que nada, ellos no son malos ¿si? En según-

Dan: ¿que no son malos? Pero en el jueg-

Dante: ya se, ya se, pero resultan buena gente, o bueno, buenos animatronicos.

Dan: mmm… me pregunto que haría la prima Sofia si los viera…

Dante: cojerse a Foxy, ella esta pegada al juego como yo al porno.

Dan: y sus fics… solo lei un poco, ya no volvi a ser el de antes…

Dante: fujoshis, que se le puede hacer. Como sea, vallamos anajo para presentarte ante ellos.

Y eso isieron, bajaron por las escaleras para encontrarse a Fred.

Dante: ok bro, as lo tuyo.

Dan: ¿y que se supone que diga?

Dante: yo que se… saluda.

Dan: eh… ¿hola?

Fred: hola soy Freddy, pero puedes decirme Fred.

Dan: bueeno, yo soy da-dan- dice, un tanto nervioso por presentarse a un oso-bot que canta en una pizzería… dilo en un psiquiatrico a ver que pasa.

Fred: mucho gusto en conocerte Dan.

Dante: vallamos con el siguiente, habeeer… hey Mangle, mas formalmente, te presento a mi hermanito Dan.

Mangle: hey Dan, gusto en conocerte.

Endo: veo que eres mas normal que el pendejo de tu hermano.

Dan: ehh, ¿gracias?

Dante: siguiente, Chica, Dan; Dan, Chica.

Dan: mucho gusto.

Chica: igual, ¿gustas pizza? – dice, y le muestra el plato con pizza que preparo en el episodio anterior.

Dan: ehh, gracias.

Dante: ¡HAY PORFAVOR! A el si le das pizza pero a mi no.

Chica: por que el no anda gritando "pizzaaaaa" en todo el jodido departamento.

Dante: pff, como sea, ahora toca Foxy.

Foxy: Hey marineros.

Dante: k hay, punto, el es el cabron que se cago en los calzoncillos cuando te vio.

Dan ¡HEY! ¿NO QUE SOLO ME DESMAYE?

Dante: si, si asi es, pero tu sabes que me encanta darle cáncer a tu existencia.

Foxy: ok… bueno, es un gusto conocerte, tu…

Dan: Dan, soy Dan.

Foxy: si tu Dan.

Dante: ok, el siguiente es… bueno, vamos con las chicas

Y se fueron hacia el sillón, donde Chicadeelie y Bombon en el juego, asustándose del miedo gracias a sus respectivos diseños.

Bombon: ¿parezco un hombre allí?

Chicadeelie: nop, ERES un hombre allí.

Dante: oigan chicas, este es mi neumonía de toda la vida, Dan.

Bombon: gusto Dan, soy ToyBonnie, pero llamame Bombon.

Dan: el gusto es mio – dice, como todo un caballero.

Bombon: [¿encerio es hermano de Dante?, ni se nota la actitud castrante de el]

Chicadeelie: y yo soy Chiadeelie.

Dan: mucho gus-

…

Dante: ehh… ¿Dan? ¿estas sangrándote… de la nariz?

Dan: a- alo Chi-Chi-Chicadeelie – tratando de ocultar la gota roja proveniente de su fosa nasal al ver los "atributos" de ella.

Chicadeelie: ¿pasa algo malo?

Dante: [ese es mi hermano, ahora es cuando] vamos maleducado, dale la mano – en esto empujo a Dan sobre Chicadeelie y… bueno, su cabeza aterrizo en unos cojines, o eso quería creer el.

Dante: uups, creo que me pase de la mano – dice, tratando de no explotar en carcajadas por la escena que acaba de crear.

Dan: ¡eh, pe-perdon! –alejandose de… ya saben que, y parándose junto a Dante.

Chicadeelie: eh… bu-bueno, los accidentes ocurren, ¿ve-verdad?

Bombon: [yo te vi Dante, eres el cabron mas hijo de puta mas grande que yo alla visto… pero aun asi te quiero] amm, Dante, ¿Por qué no le siquies mostrando a los demás?

Dante: claro, ven romeo, tenemos que seguir con esto – ya estaba que explotava en risas.

Dan: ¡DANTE! - y mientras el se ponía rojo, el otro se dejo llevar por la gracia de su broma y empezó a reírse a mas no poder.

Bombon: oye, ¿estas bien?

Chicadeelie: si… si estoy bien… vo-volvamos al juego.

Mientras tanto

Dante: jajaja-ja, y el es Bonnie.

Dan: ahh…

Bonnie: …

Dante: tranquilo, ami también me perturba – dice susurrándole en el oído a Dan.

{TOC TOC}

Dante: voy a ver quien es, tu quédate con el.

Dan: no espera, no me dejeeees…

Bonnie …

Dan: {glup} entonseees… ¿Por qué morado?

Bonnie: …

Dan: [puta bida]

Dante: ¡CHICOS!

Fred: ¿que pasa?

Bombon: ¿Sucede algo?

Ya todos esperaba por que los abia llamado Dante a todos…

Dante: ¡es el jefe!

Todos : ¡QUEEE!

Dan: ¿de que me perdi?

Continuara…

Esto es toooodo por hoy, dejen reviews y todo eso que siempre dicen los youtubers famosos (cof cof werever, German, los demás cof cof) hasta la próxima.


	8. La apuesta

InfamousBlueHand3: muuuy buenas a todo el que este leyendo esto… disfriten el cap.

Capitulo 8: La apuesta

Dante: ¡TODO EL MUNDO ESCONDASEEEEEEEE!

Y con esas palabras fue donde se creo el caos, unos se fueron a la habitación de Dante, otros en la cocina, otros a Dross sabe donde, hasta que quedaron solo Dante y Dan en la sala.

Dante: oye, necesito que abras la puerta.

Dan: ¡pero que conchas pasa aca!

Dante: tu solo aslo, yo tengo que desaparecer rápido.

Dan: ¿pero que-

Dante: ¡HAZLO O LE DIRE A MAMA QUE TE BESASTES CON GUSTAVO!

Dan: ¡HEY, TU SABES BIEN LO QUE PASO: EL HIJO DE PUTA SE AVENTO A MI Y ME BESO, NO ALREVES IMBESIL CEREBRO DE SUPOSITORIO!

Dante: {suspiro} porfavor…

Dan: eh… esta bien, pero me la debes

Dan fue a abrir la puerta, allí se encontraba el jefe con mirada seria viendo al joven.

Jefe: disculpe, ¿quien es usted?

Dan: bueno, soy Dan… el hermano de Dante.

Jefe: ¿se encuentra Dante aquí?

Dan: sabe que-

{¡CRAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH}

…

…

…

Dan: creo que salió – dice, sabiendo que el estúpido de su hermano se aventó por la ventana.

Jefe: ok… ¿me permite entrar?

Dan no sabia si los demás se habían escondido bien, pero bueno, a este punto ya no había marcha atrás.

Dan: cl-claro, pase.

El jefe empeso a ver por todos los lugares, claro, sin tocar nada, solo quería ver si se encontraba o Dante o los animatronicos, nada fuera de lo común…

Jefe: creo que todo esta en or- fue interrumpido por Dan que guardava algo debajo de la cama.

Jefe: ¿Qué hace?

Dan: ¿yo? Nada.

Jefe: mmm, si no es nada, ¿puedo verlo?

Dan si mas mostro un sombrero de copa negro, a Fred se le escapo, y Dan solo se lo devolvía.

Jefe: ¿ese… no es el sombrero de Freddy Fazbear?

Dan: ¿Qué, esto? Nononono solo es… el sombrero de mi padre.

Jefe: ¿sus padres viven junto a ustedes?

Dan: no, es que… es una reliquia familiar que mi abuelo le dio a mi padre, y el a mi.

Jefe: ¿y lo guardan bajo una cama?

Dan: eehhh… ¿esta aquí para juzgar o para revisar?

Jefe: mmm… mis perdones. Bueno, todo parece estar en orden.

Directamente todos se fueron a la sala, mientras que los animatronicos que estaba hay (Fred, Bombon y Chica) se salieron se sus escondites, seguido de esto, Chica le mete tremenda cachetada al oso.

Fred: ¡¿Y ESO QUE?!

Chica: ¡por que casi nos atrapan por tu culpa!

Fred: ¡fue un accidente!

Bombon: el punto es que ya lo oyeron," todo parece estar en orden" misión cumplida.

Mientra tanto mamonaso…

Jefe: bien, creo que cometi un grave error, perdone la molestia.

Dan: sin prolemas.

Jefe: bueno, que tu y ti hermano tengan binita tar-

Dante: {entra salvajemente por la puerta} ¡LLEGO EL LECHEROOOOOOOOO¡ ¿Y, ya se fue el jeee… - vio al jefe viéndolo naturalmente y a Dan con una expresión de "you are fucking kidding me"

Dante: ¡jefe¡ que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí, emm… ¿le ofrezco algo?

Jefe: Dante, ¿de casualidad no sabes que le paso a los animatronicos?

Dante: no, ¿Qué paso o que?

Jefe: supongo que no ves las noticias, al parecer secuestraron a nuestro mayor entretenimiento.

Dante: ¿"nuestro"? que yo sepa, eh sido despedido.

Jefe: me refiero a Fazbear Entretainment Mexico, si descubren que nos han robado… - el empieza a temblar por las cosas inimaginables que harían esos tacaños que el jefe tenia como JEFES.

Dante: ehh, ¿jefe?

Jefe: ¿ehh? Como sea, si sabes algo al respecto tu-

{jajajajaja (osea, risa de niño)}

…

…

…

Dante: se lo puedo expli-

Foxy: ¿ya podemos salir?, me duele mucho el trasero por como me acomode.

Fred: AAAAAHHHHHHH – se cayo por las escaleras, al parecer Chica lo empujo "accidentalmente" por seguir remarcando su error con el sombrero.

Jefe: ¿Qué pasa aqu-

Chicadeelie: oye Dante, ¿sabes como se recarga la batería de tu lap?

A este punto todos estaban ya en la sala: Bombon y Chica para ver como estaba Fred, obiamente no sabían que el jefe se encontraba allí; Chicadeelie por saber como se recargaba la lap, tampoco sabia; Foxy, la misma historia; Ballonboy solo se había reido de un chiste del que se acordó; Bonnie, el aun había quedado escondido y Mangle, salio por que se le pego la regalada gana.

…

…

…

Jefe: Dante… – pregunto, y lo miro con esa cara que le da al profe al saber que no trajiste la tarea, pero el ya se lo esperaba de ti…

Dante: {puta vida, puta vida, puta vida, puta vida, puta vida, etc…} ¿s-si jefe?

Jefe: ¿Qué hacen los animatronicos en tu casa?

Dante: ehh… nada?

Jefe: {faceplam} ustedes, regresen a la pizzería.

Bombon: pero-

Jefe: sin peros.

Chicadeelie: esper-

Jefe: sin esperar.

Foxy: ¡oiga ust-

Jefe: foxy, si no vas a decir algo inteligente, mejor calla.

Foxy: … [pinche mamon]

Jefe: ya vámonos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Parecía el final, todos se irían a la pizzería, Dante seria arrestado, no es que el jefe quisiera, pero después todos preguntarían quien los había robado, y no tenia tiempo de inventar excusas, como dije, parecía el final…

Dante: y si hacemos un trato.

… - todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, nadie diría una palabra mas que el jefe, todos se quedaron hechos piedra, ya que ellos conocían al jefe de la Mancha, si se trataba de negocios, era el mejor.

Jefe: te escucho – se volteo para ver a un Dante con cara desafiante frente a el.

Dante: ¿y si le propongo un trato?

Jefe: ¿Qué clase de trato?

Dante: apuesto a que yo podría entretener a los niños mejor que nadie, cantando canciones del negocio de la música en si, atrayendo la mayor cantidad de clientes al restaurante, tanto niños como jóvenes, hasta adultos.

Todos: Oh- oh.

Dante: y si gano, deja a los animatronicos en libertad.

Jefe: ¿y si pierdes? Que gano yo.

Dante: … mi virginidad.

Todos: ¡¿QUE?!

Dante : JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, JAJA NOOO… jeje, no, ya enserio, le entrego mis servicios como guardia matutino y nocturno sin paga hasta que decida cuando me deja en libertad.

Jefe: …

Dante: ¿y bien?

Jefe: acepto, la apuesta será mañana, desde las 6:00 de la mañana, estate listo.

Dante: bien, mañana será entonces.

Jefe: bien, que tengan buenas tardes.

Dicho esto, el jefe abrió la puerta, paso por ella, y la cerro, todo el mundo se quedo callado, nadie sabia que decir, era un echo de que era imposible, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza a llegado muuuuy lejos con el numero de clientes…

Dante se decidió por sacar su celular, al parecer le marcaba a alguien.

Foxy: esta vez te has pasado marinero.

Dante: ajam.

Bombon: Dante, nuestro numero de visitantes a sido colosal, no tienes idea de lo que acabsa de hacer.

Dante: ajam.

Fred: Dante…

Dante: ¿si?

Fred: ¿a quien llamas?

Dante: a el mejor baterista y al mejor guitarrista que e conosido.

Dan: ¿a quienes?

Dante: a Damian y Delsin.

Dan: oooooohhhhh, ahora SI vas a ganar la apuesta.

Chicadeelie: ¿a quienes?

Dante: a mis hermanos mayores, yo se que no puede hacerlo todo, pero con ellos, le restragare mañana a el jefe la victoria.

Mangle: ¿y cuando van a venir?

Dante: hoy, son las 2:43 de la mañana, vamos a ensallar lo que vamos a tocar.

Dan: ósea que llegaran en 2 horas verdad.

Dante: sip, hablando de eso, ¿Cómo llegastes hasta aca?

Dan: ¿no desvisastes el memo de mama? Te pidió que me dejaras vivir contigo, viaje con papa que-

Dante: oye oye oye oye, ¿esta papa aquí? ¿en la ciudad?

Dan: si, pero solo por un tiempo, viene que hacer negocios o algo así, me dijo que se iría mañana.

Dante:…

Dan: ¿Dante?

Dante: ok, pero tu surtes la comida cuando me toque ir yo.

Dan: ¡¿EH?¡

Dante: jejeje, puuuuuuto.

Continuara…

Dante: y eso fue todo amigos, dejen sus reviews y comprar-

IBH3: ejem…

Dante: eh… por eso decía que ya me iba.

IBH3: pss, bueno ¿Qué tal el cap de hoy? De paso denme algunas canciones que les gustaría que aparezcan en el sig. cap (tómenselo con seriedad, nada de Juan Erection (One Direction) o el de Pluma Gay) ya saben, bandas de rock o sujetos como Michael Jackson, cosas geniales, como sea, hasta la próxima.


	9. Ya llegaron

InfamousBluHand3: muy buenas sean todos los que estén leyendo esto, primero, este no es el capitulo musical {publico gritando a mas no poder} {púbico maldiciendo a quien sea} {mas de lo mismo} eh… mejor sigamos con el fic…

Capitulo 9: ya llegaron.

2 horas después…

Dante: y es así como se crean los bebes, ¿preguntas?

Bueno, ballonboy no podrá dormir hoy, y todo eso por que le dio curiosidad como se creaban los bebes, bueno, ahora ya no vería a las chicas (en general) de la misma manera.

{DING, DONG}

Dan: ¿había timbre?

Dante: si, así es.

Cuando Dante abrió la puerta, allí estaban, primero que nada, Delsin es mayor que Dante por 3 años, Dante tiene 19, y no creo que tengan que ser matemáticos para saber el resultado; el tiene el pelo como skrillex, de color negro con puntas rojas, tiene los ojos color azul y si, se parece a Dante; en cambio, Damian tiene el pelo como el Dante de Devil May Cry 4 (irónicamente, mi Dante lo tiene como el del 3, solo que café, di los datos en el principio) solo que castaño, con ojos verdes y una barba como de 3 días, y si, se parece a Dante (mi prota).

Delsin: que hay de nuevo viejo.

Damian: ¿Cómo estas we?

Dante: todo chido, pasen.

Pasaron, y lo primero que vieron, fue a unos robots humanos con piezas de animales en la sala, ya sea en una laptop, jugando al smash bros o simplemente, conversando entre ellos… y también estaba Dan.

Dante: ¡chicos! Eh aquí mis hermanos Delsin y Damian.

Dan: hey que onda – y fue a saludarlos… con un abrazo, ellos se llevaban asi con el, exepto Dante, el era un cabron, por algo pongo en el titulo "un cabron en freddy's")

Delsin: ¡HAY WEY! – dice muy imprecionado por el echo de verlos allí, en el departamento de su hermano.

Damian: no se que decir…

Fred: hola, un gusto conocerlos, soy Fred – y extiende la mano, el único que se la dio fue Damian, Delsin seguía tratando de procesar la situación.

Foxy: hey tripulantes, yo soy Foxy.

Damian: es tu turno.

Delsin: ¿eh? A si, gusto en cono-¡SEEEEEEER¡

Dante: pssss, auch – al parecer, quería darle la mano a foxy, ustedes saben porque grito el resto de la oración.

Delsin: ¡HAAAAAAAAY CARAJOOOOOOO¡

Dan: eh, Delsin, creo que exageras, apenas si tocaste el garfio.

Delsin: ¡lo se, pero cuando movi la mano me la raje! ¡MIRA!

Damian: psssss, yo creo que mejor te lo dejo a ti Dante, yo me voy a la cocina.

5 minutos después…

Dante: ya te puse la venda, ¿mejor?

Delsin: algo, pero sigo molesto con ese rojaso.

Foxy: ¿y yo por que?

Delsin: por tener que curarme por haberme rajado la mano.

Foxy: hey, no es mi culpa que no te fijaras que yo tengo garfio en esa mano.

Delsin: ¿es que quien putas se pone un garfio cuando esta en una pizzería infantil?

Foxy: soy "Foxy the - PIRATE - fox" ¿Qué esperabas?

Delsin: pues, pues… pfff.

Foxy: ¡JA! Te gane.

Delsin: pinche perro estúpido – dice, susurrándose a si mismo, pero Foxy lo oyo.

Foxy: ¡QUE DICES, NADIEN LLAMA PERRO AL PIRATA MAS BRAVO DE LOS 7 MARES!

Delsin: ¿Qué, quieres pelea?

Foxy: si, ¿o es que eres gallina?

Todos en el departamento: ¡OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!

Delsin: ¿¡QUE, CREES QUE POR QUE ERES MUJER NO TE PEGO!?

Todos en el departamento: ¡OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!

Foxy: ¡SUFICIENTE¡ - dice, y le empieza a lanzar garfiasos por donde pueda, el milagrosamente, esquiva todos, pero cuando le iba a llegar uno…

Foxy: OOOFFF – se queda en el piso, para ver que Damian le dio el golpe en su estomago, y que el estaba delante de el, ofreciéndole la mano.

Damian: perdona Foxy, pero tengo que mantener a salvo a este pendejo – Foxy lo pensó por un momento, pero después decidió darle la mano… la buena, que este no es pendejo como el otro tarado.

…

…

Dante: así queee, ¿Por qué no terminan de presentarse?

Damian: yo ya, falta el.

Delsine: alla voy, alla voy.

Mientras eso sucedía, Dante se fue a recostar en su cama, solo habían pasado 6 minutos y ya Delsin estaba en otra lista negra, necesitaba descansar de todo, pero bueno, cierta coneja lo vio subir y fue a ver que le pasaba.

Bombon: ¿puedo pasar?

Dante: claro.

Y Bombon lo vio, allí, en su cama, recostado, viendo hacia el techo tratando de despejar su mente, de repente Bombon se acuesta con el, haciendo lo mismo, Dante, bueno, ¿han visto algún tomate por donde están? Por que creo que se me perdió… en la cara de el.

Bombon: … parecen agradables.

Dante: lo son, solo que Delsin es muy peleonero, siempre crea pleitos.

Bombon: ¿y Damian?

Dante: es lo opuesto, el es el mas tranquilo de mi familia, siempre el orgullo de mi padre – pero se sobresalto un poco cuando dijo eso ultimo.

Bombon: y dime… como es tu padre.

…

…

…

Bombon: eh… ¿Dante? Pasa alg-

Fue interrumpida por un beso de el, Bombon se dio cuenta con su interrupción que no quería hablar de eso, así que solo le siguió el juego, ellos iban lento, Dante quedo boca abajo, acariciando la espalda de Bombon mientras ella hacia lo mismo pero con su pelo, empezaron a ir mas lejos, Dante empezaba a bajar por zonas peligrosas, Bombon dio un pequeño gimoteo al sentir la mano de Dante en su muslo…

Damian: asi queeeee…

Ellos se asustaron, vieron a Damian junto con TODOS en la puerta, muchos aguantando la carcajada por arruinar su momento romántico (Foxy y Delsin), otros estaban en un estado muuuuy fangirl, imaginando las cosas sucias que arian (Chicadeelie y Fred) y otros se le quedaron viendo perplejos o decepcionados al no aguantar sus deseos carnales hasta después de que acabaran de ensallar (Mangle, Chica y Dan), la rojisidad de la pareja superaba a Foxy.

Damian: ¿de que nos perdimos?

Dante: ¡QUE PUUUUTO WEY!

Damian: ¿cuando empezamos a ensallar?

Dante: primero que nada, todos acompáñenme a la sala.

Y asi todos lo siguieron a la sala, todos se sentaron en el sofá o parados adjunto, Dante estaba frente a ellos.

Dante: primero que nada, ¿tiene canciones en mente?

La mayoría levanto la mano.

Dante: abeeer… Foxy.

Foxy: ¿yo que?

Dante: … di la canción que propones.

Foxy: ahh era eso, yo solo la levante por que los demás la levantaron, no te abia oído.

Dante: {faceplam a la 5° potencia} Chica…

Chica: ¿de que clase tienen que ser?

Dante: rock, ya sea alternativo, o de otro, pero tiene que ser de rock y-

{sonido de mensaje}

Dante: disculpen… ¡¿Qué conchas?!

Dan: ¿Qué pasa?

Dante: es un mensaje de la prima Sofia… sugiriéndome canciones.

Delsin y Dan: ¡wuatafak!

Damian: haaaay esa Sofi, es toda una loquilla.

Dante: mejor le envio un mensaje de que no podemos aceptar esas canciones, no se si tengan algún instrumento que no sea electrónico…

Dan: pues enviale el mensa-

Dante: uuuuuy, grosera.

Dan: ¿ya te contesto?

Dante: ni yo sabia tantas maldiciones, y eso que me la paso viendo Vete ala Versh y South Park.

Damian: como sea, ¿chicos, alguna idea?

…

…

…

Dante: encerio… ninguna.

Fred: ehh, Dante, nosotros solo cantamos las canciones que tenemos programadas, no sabemos mas que eso.

Dante: ¡COOÑOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fred: ¡hey hey hey no te lo tomes tan apecho, no es nuestra culpa que no sabe-

Dante: ¿de que hablas? , me acorde de que hoy abia oferta en la tienda de helados, si compras 7 helados te llevas otro con un 10% de descuento…. ¡una ganga verdad!

Todos: [vaya pendejo con el que vivo/conozco/soy familiar]

Delsin: ¿que te parece una de crush 40?

Dante: ¿te refieres a esas canciones que aparecen en los juegos de Sonic?

Delsin: aja.

Dante: mmm… no lo se.

Delsin: antes que digas algo mas, oye esta canción – y saca su celular, pone la canción y le entrega los audífonos.

Dante: …

Damian. ¿y…?

Dante: ok, la usaremos, ¿Cómo dices que se llama la canción?

Delsin: I Am All of Me – (investigate la cancion)

Dante: ¿otra…?

Damian: ¿que tal Combichrist?

Dante: ¿cual, Never Surrender o Sent to Destroy? – (igual, investiguen)

Damian: ¿cual usarías tu Delsin?

Delsin: Never Surrender.

Dante: Bien, ya tenemos 2, a ensayar.

Dan: ¿pero y los instrumentos?

Delsin: en la camioneta, no llegamos aquí caminando.

Dan. ¿y dejan ensayar en el departamento?

Dante: sepa la bola.

Damian: de cualquier forma, encontramos una terrasa abandonada cerca, podemos ensayar alli.

Dante: Bueno, que esperamos.

Damian: ah, enviale a Sofi que si cantaremos esas canciones.

Dante: ¿como? Tenemos instrumentos y ya, no tenemos esa cosa que tienen los Dj's…

Damian: con el poder de Fanfiction.

Dante: !hey! solo YO puedo romper la 4° pared.

Damian: te jodistes, ademas, no le puedo decir que no a ella.

Dan: awwww

Delsin: JA- gayyyyyyyyyyyy

Dante: ¿por que no?

Damian: por que si no me parte mi mandarina en gajos.

Dante: buen punto…

Continuara…

Bueeeeeeeeno… espero que les aya gustado el cap, y si, lo se, hoy devi de hacer el capitulo musical, pero esperare a mas reviews (ademas, me encanta dejarlos en suspenso), hasta la proxima.


	10. Devil's Eyes vs el Jefe (parte 1)

InfamousBlueHand3: muy buenas a todos, ¿Cómo les va? Bueno, hoy es el capitulo musical, la verdad, esperaba MAS comentarios con canciones pero… que se le puede hacer, agradezco a todos quienes me mandaron sus canciones, con esos me refiero a: SofiLexa, BananasenPIJAmas, Gogo559 y Hashashin. Bueno, e aquí el capitulo siguiente:

Capitulo 10: Devil's Eyes vs el Jefe (parte 1).

Hoy era una noche muy tranquila, esto se debe a que cierto imbécil no se encontraba allí, no, Dante se quedo ensayando con sus hermanos, el departamento se encontraba dominado por los animatronicos, Chica y Chicadeelie dormían plácidamente en el sofá, Bonnie parecía desaparecido (ya que nadie le aviso que ya se había ido el Jefe en todo este tiempo {yaoming}), Mangle estaba en el techo de la sala, Fred, BB y Foxy se quedaron en la cocina, y Bombon, bueno, ustedes solo lean…

Bombon: ... – ella se quedo pensando en como estaría Dante ahora, ¿seguiría ensayando? ¿ya estaba dormido? ¿y como le iría mañana? ¿triunfarían? ¿o no? ¿Qué pasara si no ga-

{TOC, TOC}

Bombon: ¿eh? ah, pasa – dice, al ver a Chicadeelie detrás de la puerta.

Chicadeelie: Bombon, emm, ¿puedo hablarte de algo?

Bombon: sabes que si, platica – con esto, Chicadeelie se sentó en la cama con Bombon.

Chicadeelie: buenooooo, ¿recuerdas cuando Dan tropezó sobre mi?

Bombon: si, paso… hoy.

Chicadeelie: y cuando aterriso en… emm… bu-bueno, tu sabes – rojaaasa weon, rojaaaaaaaasa.

Bombon: si, pero al final se disculpo, a mi me sonó sincero.

Chicadeelie: Bueno, esteee, ¿tu que sientes por Dante?

Bombon: mmm, es que no se como describirlo, cuando estoy con el, es la cosa mas increíble, me hace reir, cuando el quiere hacerme reir, o también cuando lo veo sonreír, el me quiere, y yo a el, cuando pasa algo, el siempre se le ve positivo, o cuando… ¿te encuentras bien?

Chicadeelie: sisi, es solo qu-

Bombon: ¿y que tiene que ver Dan en todo esto?

Chicadeelie: bu-bueno-

Bombon: ¿y por que estas nerviosa, y porque estas tan sonrojada, y por que…

Bombon empezó a ver a Chicadeelie con esa mirada de "yo se que pasa, no me digas que no", Chicadeelie se sintió muy avergonzada por que Bombon ya sabe el por que estaba así.

Chicadeelie: n-no Bombon, lo que pasa es que, es-es que y-yo solo quería… ¡deja de verme así Bombon que no es lo que piensas!

Bombon: te gusta Dan verdad…

Chicadeelie: eh, eh bueno yo-

Bombon: verdaaaaaaaaaaaad… - aquí es donde Chicadeelie no pudo soportarlo mas.

Chicadeelie: ¡OK LO ADMITO, ¿QUIERES QUE LO DIGA? BIEN, ME GUSTA DAN, ME GUSTA, SE VE QUE ES UN CHICO SENSIBLE Y UN TANTO PENDEJO, PERO A ESE HUMANO RUBIO YO LO AMO!

…

…

…

Se empezó a oír una ligera risa de parte de Bombon, ya que desde que paso "eso", ya sabia que le había echado el ojo Chicadeelie a Dan.

Bombon: jejeje, ya lo sabia.

Chicadeelie: ¿eh…?

Bombon: puede que me guste Dante, pero la idiotez no se pega, desde que paso lo de aquello te veías distraída, cuando alguien te asustaba en el juego, tu no prestabas atención, por eso no temías, ni siquiera te escamabas.

Chicadeelie: bu-bueno… ¡pero no se lo digas! Debo esperar el momento adecuado.

Bombon: ok, ok, no le diré, ve a descansar Julieta.

Chicadeelie: ¡BOMBON!

Bombon: [jeje, puede que la idiotez si se pegue] jajaja, ya ve, pero eh, cuidado con los sueños húmedos.

Mientas Chicadeelie se iba, no pudo evitar compararse el color de Foxy con su cara, y dar una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya de dia, 15 minutos para el "concierto"

Al parecer el Jefe se lo tomo enserio, tanto que hiso poner un gran cartel que decía "Freddy's Fazbear Pizza: Concierto, desde las 6:00 a las 4:00 ¡no faltes!" después de todo, quería ver que tanta gente resultaría con el, pero sabia que el iba a ganar de cualquier modo.

Ya en el escenario, se veían a muchos niños, adultos, jóvenes, y uno que otro adolecente, era hora de ver quien ganaría el derecho de hacer lo que quieran con los animatronicos, Dante y los demás lo hacían por la libertad, el Jefe, por no recibir un castigo de sus jefes. Se encontraban detrás del escenario, esperando a Dante…

Delsin: bien, el la cago, vámonos al departamento a decirles a los demás que lo intenta-

Damian: no, no lo aras, después de que nos trataron bien todos ellos, no vamos a decepcionarlos.

Delsin: ¿todos?

Damian: ignorando lo de Foxy.

Dante: ya llegue – dice, mientras entraba por la puerta de atrás.

Delsin: donde coño estabas, me estaba aburriendo.

Dante: perdón, pero tuve que, eran unos asuntos míos, como sea, empecemos.

Dicho esto, salieron al escenario, todos les aplaudían, no sabían como reaccionar ante esto, así que solo se acomodaron con sus instrumentos: Delsin la guitarra; Damian la batería y Dante el bajo, aunque el seria el vocalista también.

Dante: muy buenas a todos, somos… eh, Devil's Eyes, esta canción es de H-blockxx, se llama Gazoline.

(se recomienda poner las canciónes para poder sentir mejor estas partes)

Todos: Whoa - oh, whoa - oh - oh

Whoa - oh - oh oh oh oh oh

Whoa - oh, whoa - oh - oh

Whoa - oh - oh oh oh oh oh

Dante: I can't hide I'm too high

I ain't time for a driveby

No bullets no guns

I am an original having fun

A Rock and Roll power plant

I can't stand "I want but I can't"

I eat sleep drink gazoline waoh - oh - oh

Dante: Ohhhh gimme gimme gimme gazoline

No ketamine amphetamines

No codein adrenalin

Todos: Whoa - oh - oh- oh oh oh oho

Dante: Ohhhh gimme gimme gimme gazoline

No speed an' heroin

No cocaine adrenaline

Todos: Whoa - oh - oh- oh oh oh oho

Dante: If I can't eat, I can't sleep

This life is killing me

I'm running low on highspeed

My head high but I won't breathe

There's one thing that I need

Just one way to succeed

I drink think breathe gazoline woah - oh - oh

Ohhhh gimme gimme gimme gazoline

No ketamine amphetamines

No codein adrenalin

Todos: Whoa - oh - oh- oh oh oh oho

Dante: Ohhhh gimme gimme gimme gazoline

No speed an' heroin

No cocaine adrenaline

Todos: Whoa - oh - oh- oh oh oh oho

Dante: Ohhhh gimme gimme gimme gazoline

No ketamine amphetamines

No codein adrenalin

Todos: Whoa - oh - oh- oh oh oh oho

Ohhhh gimme gimme gimme gazoline

No speed an' heroin

No cocaine adrenaline

Todos: Whoa - oh - oh- oh oh oh oho

A este punto todos estaba emocionados a tal punto de explotar, los niños, a pesar de no entender la letra, les gustaba el ritmo, a los padres les daba igual, mientras sus hijos fueran felices, todo bien, los jóvenes tambien les encanto la canción como a los adolecentes, pero estos llamaban a sus amigos para que ellos precenciaran el concierto.

Delsin: la siguiente se llama Crackling, de Alien Breed.

Dante: The Sun is stripping the skin to my

Delisn: The Sun is stripping the skin to my

Damian: The Sun is stripping the skin to my

Todos: The Sun is stripping my

Dante: I decide I wanna burn a hole in my head

With a magnifying glass

I'm gonna leave my skin behind me

Like a shadow of my past

Depends on circumstance

A blister of bliss on home grown radiance

A lotion saves my charred emotion slowing down yeah

Dante: The Sun is stripping the skin to my

Delisn: The Sun is stripping the skin to my

Damian: The Sun is stripping the skin to my

Todos: The Sun is stripping my

Dante: As I lie with the chameleon inside me

I turn from R to E to D

I dehydrate in time with U.V.

Naked rays from A to Z

My blues eyes turning red

Rotating look inside my mind and back again

Smoking while the sun is stroking over me

Dante: I decide I wanna burn a hole in my head

Deslin: I decide I wanna burn a hole in my head

The Sun is stripping my skin to my bones

To my very soul

The Sun is stripping my skin to my bones

To my very soul

Dante: I decide I wanna burn a hole in my head

I decide I wanna burn a hole in my head

In my head.

Una vez mas, todos estuvieron fascinados por la melodía que tocaba la banda Devil's Eyes, la verdad, eran buenas las canciones (en opinión de su servidor) y eso se veía en como muchos seguían el ritmo de las canciones…

Continuara…

Hey! Espero que les aya gustado las canciones que puse yo, por que en la parte 2 vendrán las canciones que me han sugerido en la caja de comentarios, como sea, esperen el siguiente episodio, hasta la próxima (y perdón si la letra no concuerda algunas veces con la canción).


	11. Devil's Eyes vs el Jefe (parte 2)

InfamousBlueHand3: hooola, sean muy bienvenidos todos los que estén leyendo esto a un nuevo capitulo de "Un cabron en Freddy's", como sea, hoy tendremos la parte 2 de lo que yo llamo "La saga musical" donde veremos las canciones que ustedes me han pedido poner, pero solo eh puesto las que me parecen (según YO) las mejores de la caja de reviews, sin mas, aquí la buena nueva:

Capitulo 11:Devil's eyes vs el Jefe (parte 2).

En la sala de el hotel donde se rasca las bolas nuestro prota, se encontraban los animatronicos hablando de como le iría a la banda en ese momento, ya eran las 11:45 de la mañana, ósea que faltaban menos de 5 horas para que acabara el concierto.

Foxy: que hueeeeeeeva – decía foxy, echando en el sofá haciendo… eso, hueva en el sofá.

Chica: cuando no tienes hueva.

Foxy: cuando no, ¿no es obvio? – Yaoming.

Antes de que Chica le dijera algo, se oyó la puerta principal abrirse por cierto joven que tiene perdidamente enamorada a cierta polluela.

Dan: hey chicos, que onda.

Bombon: ¿Dan?

Fred: ¿no estabas con tus hermanos?

Dan: nop, yo no toco ningún instrumento.

Mangle: ¿y por que llegas a estas horas?

Fred: ¿Dónde te quedaste?

Dan: donde ellos ensayaron, había un colchón y decidieron dármelo a mí, por cierto, chequen esto.

Dan prendio la televisión, donde estaba el reportero Elver Galarga frente la pizzería por cierto concierto.

Elber: me encuentro frente un concierto dado por unos muchachos, se rumorea en el publico que son parientes, se hacen llamar…eh, disculpe joven.

Joven de fondo: ¿eh?

Elver: ¿sabe como se llama la banda que esta tocando?

Joven de fondo: bueno, el vocalista dijo que se llaman Devli's eyes.

Elber: bueno amigos hay lo tie-

Joven de fondo: espere, ¿esta grabando para las noticias?

Elber: si, asi es.

Joven de fondo: [ok, estoy en tele nacional, debo decir algo inteligente…] ¡hola mama, estoy en la tele!

En el departamento, todo el mundo se quedo viendo la tele, esperando ver a la banda.

Foxy: wooooooow, cuanta gente.

Chicadeelie: ni en nuestros mejores días hemos visto tanto publico.

Endo: ¡JA! Le ganamos a ese bigotudo de mi#rda.

Mangle: endooo…

Endo: peldon…

Mientras, detrás en el escenario.

Dante: bien, lo hicimos, hay gente hasta afuera de la pizzería.

Delsin: creo que yo vi a un reportero y sus camarógrafos.

Damian: es definitivo, tu ex jefe tendrá que admitir la derrota.

Jefe: así es.

Los tres voltearon a ver al señor de la Mancha, quien se le veía con cara nostálgica al reconocer que ah sido derrotado por 3 chicos, no le quedaba más que aplaudir al logro de ellos.

Jefe: has ganado…

Dante: …eso parece.

…

…

…

Jefe: pueden retirarse caballeros, yo daré el anuncio de que ya termino el concierto.

Dante: aun no, solo espere a que acabemos las sig. canciones, además el concierto es hasta las 4:00, apenas son las 12:00.

Jefe: aun así no tienen el derecho de quejarse los clientes, después de todo, el concierto ah sido gratis.

Delsin: aun así espera a que acabemos con estas canciones.

Jefe: …

Damian: solo serán estas canciones, después de eso deséchenos si eso es lo que quiere.

Jefe: …bien, pero solo esas y ya.

Dante: bien, vamos.

Y salieron al escenario una vez mas y todo el mundo pierde la cabeza, unos gritaban como si no hubiese un mañana, otros golpeaban con sus puños el escenario, y otros estaban taaaaaaaaaaan emocionados, que se tiraron por la ventana… típico.

Dante: esta canción se llama Survive the night.

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as

you survive the night

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

Hey there!

How ya doin'?

Nice to meet you, are you new in town?

Don't think i've seen you before,

It's great to see new faces around!

And if you like it,

i can give a tou

Of our enchanting wonderland,

New and improved without the doors!

There's no escape but then,

Who would wanna leave?

It's a fantastical paradise,

And it's not, make-believe!

I'm so glad to have an other member of the band,

You're one of us now,

So let me take you by the hand!

BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY?

WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE?

I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY!

MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS...

TIME TO INVESTIGATE

WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

Forgive me for being suspecious,

Mischief's not on my brain

We're programmed to be pragmatic

If someone messes with the mainframe

It's not that we don't tryst you,

We do!

( We love you, too )

It's just that, here's at Freddy's,

...We have a few rules

AND IF YOU BREAK THEM,

WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU

LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS

WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU

AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGE PARTS

Now, you wouldn't want that,

And frankly, neither would i.

But sometimed to do some good

You've gotta be

The bad guy!

IN THIS WORLD, WE PLAY

WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY

AND WE WILL THROW A MOST

ELECTIFYING SOIRE'E

FORMAL ATTIRE ID REQUIRED

FOR YOU TO TAKE PART

YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS

REMOVING BEFORE WE START...

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

los animatronicos se quedaron perplejos, ¿realmente pensaban que eran así? Digo, al principio sonaba bonito y todo, pero…. que coño.

Foxy: ehhhhh…

Bombon: wooooooow….

Chicadeelie: emmmmm…

Fred: esteeeeeeeee…

Mangle ( y endo):pueeeeeeeeeeees…

Chica: mmmmmmmm…

Bonnie: … - yaoming (y si, ya le habían avisado que se fue el jefe hace un laaaargo tiempo).

Dante: la siguiente se llama The Show Must go on.

There was a full moon in the sky

We met a brand new robot friend

At first, he seemed a little shy

He would not play pretend...

He sang just fine and played in time

But did not look the part

So we lovingly decided

To give him a brand new start..

No matter what we say or do,

It's never up to me or you

We smile now and sing a cheer!

The show must go on

The show must go on

Never fear...

The show will go on!

Oh, We have so much fun together! Its gonna be a real party.

We removed his squishy casing

To keep his circuits safe and sound

And ended up replacing it

With scraps that we had found

But, what a shame! A crying shame!

Our friend was in a world of pain

Oh, we tried to fix him up

But it was all in vain!

No matter what we say or do,

It's never up to me or you

We smile now and sing a cheer!

The show must go on

The show must go on

Never fear...

The show will go on!

We just dont know what went wrong

We tried to get along

But our new robot friend's power faded!

We did out best to fix our guest

We hated to see him so distressed

We said fairwell and had him

Terminated!

Every toy eventually breaks

Every battery fades and drains

Even the tiniest little mistakes

Can leave behind the messier stains

We know that we'll be alright

Althought he didn't survive the night

Throught the pain and throught the tears

The show goes on for years and years!

No matter what we say or do,

It's never up to me or you

We smile now and sing a cheer!

The show must go on

The show must go on

Never fear...

The show will go on!

Dante: la que sigue es de Michael Jackson, con el cover de Alien Ant Farm, se llama Smooth criminal.

As he came into the window

Was a sound of a crescendo

He came into her apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet

She was sitting at the table

He could see she was unable

So she ran into the bedroom

She was struck down

It was her doom

Annie, are you OK

Are you OK

Are you OK, Annie

Annie, are you OK

You OK

Are you OK, Annie

Annie, are you OK

You OK

You OK, Annie

Annie, are you OK

You OK

Are you OK, Annie

Annie, are you OK

Will you tell us that you're OK

There's a sign at the window

That he struck you

A crescendo, Annie

He came into your apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet

Then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down

It was your doom

Annie, are you OK

You OK

Are you OK, Annie

Annie, are you OK

You OK

Are you OK, Annie

Annie, are you OK

You OK

Are you OK, Annie

You've been hit by

You've been struck by

A smooth criminal

So they came into the outway

It was Sunday

What a black day

I could made a salutation

Sounding heartbeats

Intimidations

Annie, are you OK

You OK

Are you OK, Annie

Annie, are you OK

You OK

Are you OK, Annie

Annie, are you OK

You OK

Are you OK, Annie

Annie, are you OK

You OK

Are you OK, Annie

Annie, are you OK

Will you tell us that you're OK

There's a sign at the window

That he struck you

A crescendo, Annie

He came into your apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet

Then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down

It was your doom

Annie, are you OK

You OK

Are you OK, Annie

You've been hit by

You've been struck by

A smooth criminal

Annie, are you OK

Will you tell us that you're OK

There's a sign at the window

That he struck you

A crescendo, Annie

He came into your apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet

Then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down

It was your doom

Annie, are you OK

You OK

Are you OK, Annie

Annie, are you OK

You OK

Are you OK, Annie

Annie, are you OK

You OK

Are you OK, Annie

Annie, are you OK

You OK

Are you OK, Annie.

Continuara…

Vaya, que capitulo maaaaas pesado, pero bueeno, lo importante es que lo hice, y aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado y por favor, por favor PORFAVOOOOOOOOOR NO ME COMENTEN MAS CANCIONES QUE DE PORCI ME DA PAJA ESCRIBIR AHORA TENGO QUE INVESTIGAR LA LETRA DE CADA CANCION ASI QUE, YA NO MAS SUGERENCIAS, PORFAAAAS… (aun así no digo que no habrá parte 3, aun me faltan canciones por poner que ya antes me habían pedido)


	12. Clausura de Devil

InfamousBlueHand3: muy buenas sean todos los que estén leyendo este fic, primero que nada, quiero dar unos anuncios, pero mejor me espero al final, así que presten mucha atención a mi mensaje final, segundo, este episodio se podría considerar como "final de temporada" (tranquilos, yo NO dejare este fic) y por eso, quiero celebrarlo con un tipo "preguntas y respuestas" con nuestros queridos protagonistas para el siguiente episodio (no contara como capitulo), sin mas, eh aquí lo que esperaban:

Capitulo 12: Clausura de Devil's Eyes.

Dante: la siguiente canción se llama "Live and Learn"

I came home in the morning

And everything was gone

Oh what have I done

I dropped dead in the hallway

Cursing the dawn

Oh come on sun

Why must I burn

I'm just trying to learn

I stared into the light

To kill some of my pain

It was all in vain

Cause no senses remain

But an ache in my body

And regret on my mind

But I'll be fine

Cause I live and I learn

Yes I live and I learn

If you live you will learn

I live and I learn

Got kicked in the head

So I started a fight

Cause I knew I was right

But I learned I was wrong

I remember a slaughter

I remember I fought

For the money I brought

I got blistered and burned

And lost what I earned

But I live and I learn

Yes I live and I learn

I got, I got it now

She's got, She's got it now

I came to one a corner

With some help from a man and goddamn

I don't seem to have learned

That a lady in need is guilty indeed

So I paid and got laid in return

And I don't know what I've learned

Well you get what you give

And hell yes I lived

But if you live as you learn

I don't think I'd be learned

Oh with the sun in my eyes

Surprise, I'm living a life

But I don't seem to learn

No I don't think I can learn

El publico estaba que ardia en llamas, adoraban, no solo la banda, sino también las canciones, a pesar de no conocerlas, eran impresionantes.

Delsin: esta se llama Animal I Have Become, de Three Days Grace,

I can't escape this hell

So many times i've tried

But i'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself

(I can't escape myself)

So many times i've lied

(So many times i've lied)

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal I have become)

Todos (en el departamento): ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Dante: y esta es la ultima y s-

Publico: ¡BUUUUUUUUUUU!

Sujeto en el publico: ¡MUERETEEEEEEE!

Dante: HAY CALMENSE, NISIQUIERA LES COBRARON LAS ENTRADAS.

Publico: …

Sujeto en el publico: ¡AUN ASI MUERETEEEEEEEE!

Dante: [fuck my life] como sea, esta canción se llama I Am All of Me.

I see no, hear no evil, black writing's on the wall

Unleashed a million faces, and one-by-one they fall

Black-hearted evil, Brave-hearted hero

I am all, I am all, I am

I... I... I... I am

Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy

Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go

Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare

One step forward, two steps back, I'll be there

(One step forward, two steps back)

Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

Can you see all of me?

Walk into my mystery

Step inside, and hold on for dear life

Do you remember me?

Capture you or set you free

I am all, and I am all of me

(I am, I am all of me)

I am! I am, I'm all of me

I am! I am, I'm all of me

I am! I am, I'm all of me

(Here we go)

I see and feel the evil, My hands will crush 'em all

You think you have the answers, I'll laugh and watch you fall

Black-hearted evil, Brave-hearted hero

I am all, I am all, I am

I... I... I... I am

Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy

Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go

Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare

One step forward, two steps back, I'm here

(One step forward, two steps back)

Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

Can you see all of me?

Walk into my mystery

Step inside, and hold on for dear life

Do you remember me?

Capture you or set you free

I am all, and I am all of me

(I am, I am all of me)

I am! I am, I'm all of me

I am! I am, I'm all of me

I am! I am, I'm all of me

(Here we go)

I am, I am everyone, everywhere

Anyhow, anyway, anywhere, anyday

I am, I am everyone, everywhere

Anyhow, anyway, anywhere, anyday

I am, I am, I am...

I am, I am, I am... I am!

Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

Can you see all of me?

Walk into my mystery

Step inside, and hold on for dear life

Do you remember me?

Capture you or set you free

I am all, and I am all of me

(I am, I am all of me)

I am! I am, I'm all of me

I am! I am, I'm all of me

I am! I am, I'm all of me

(Here we go)

I am, I am, I'm all of me

Dante: ¡GRACIAS, Y BUENOS DIAAAAAAS!

Publico: ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Después de este concierto, todos se fueron al departamento, donde los animatronicos (específicamente las polluelas) hicieron una pizza de peperoni que formando letras decía: ¡lo lograron!, cuando llegaron los 3 a la casa fue algo como…

Todos: ¡LO LOGRAROOOOOOOOON! – allí fue donde el infierno cayo sobre la tierra, pero se oyo que alguien tocaba el timbre.

Dante: deja yo veo, ustedes celebren – pero nadie lo oyó, todos estaban ocupados comiendo y platicando sin el.

Dante: [puta bida]

Abrió la puerta, y pensó "es que no me puedes dejar en paz de una puta vez", el era el hombre con quien menos quería encontrarse…

Dante: ¿jefe?

Jefe: Dante, ¿puedo hablar a solas contigo?

Dante dudo mucho, ya había ganado, ¿que puta cosa quería ahora? Volteo a ver a los demás, se veian felices, mucho, o conversaban, o comían, o ambas [joder que asco comer con la boca llena] incluso vio a Chicadeelie sacar una botella vacía y ponerla en el centro de la mesa, esto se iba a poner buuueno…

Dante: ok – salio hacia el pasillo para discutir que quería el jefe - ¿Qué quiere?

Jefe: ideas.

Dante: …eh?

Jefe: Dante, sin los animatronicos, ya no habrá pizzería, eran la atracción principal para los niños, sin ellos, ¿Qué ara la pizzería?

Dante: cerrar, obio ¿no?

Jefe: deja te digo que si cerramos la primera pizzería de Fazbear Entretainment en Mexico, mis jefes superiores sabrán que e fallado, y no sabes lo que me harían por hacerles gastar en la construcción de la pizzería, en los animatronicos que ELLOS trajeron desde E.U. , y por no nombrar el gasto que se iso al tratar de hacer un nuevo animatronico.

Dante: ¿uno nuevo?

Jefe: si, era un Bonnie de colores dorados, perooo…

Dante: ¿tendrá alguna foto?

Jefe: si, aquí esta.

Dante: no puede ser tan ma- ¡HAAAAYYY CASTIGO DE DIOOS, QUE COSA MAS FEA LA QUE EH VIS-

Jefe: no espera, ese es la de mi esposa.

Dante: eh…

Jefe: solo mira la pu… la maldita foto.

Dante: pueees, no esta mal para una atracción de terror.

Jefe: es eso, se supone que debería de ser para niñ-

Dante: no espere… ¿han considerado hacer una atracción de terror?

Jefe: ¿Qué?

Dante: piense en la cantidad de jóvenes como yo entrarían por ver a… esta cosa de la foto, en lo personal YO pagaría por verlo.

Jefe: …

Dante: no es como si tuviera opciones, solo tiene a Freddy y a la Marionetta.

Jefe: … ya que, ire a hablar con mis jefes haber que pasa.

Dante: cuídese jefe…

Dicho esto, el hombre también se despidió, se di media vuelta y se marcho, devia aceptar que la idea del joven no era mala, no lo era, es mas, le fascinaba, el recuerda que en sus épocas también asistia a este tipo de atracciones de terror, solo le quedaba rezar suerte.

Dante se limito a cerrar la puerta, y unirse al juego…

Delsin y Foxy: ¡NO LO AREMOS!

Chicadeelie: son las reglas chicos, tienen que.

Delsin: ¡ni aunque me costara la cabeza (no malpiensen) lo aria!

Foxy: ¡ni aunque me desarmaran y me usaran como retrete lo aria!

Chicadeelie: vamos chicos…

Delsin y Foxy: NO

Fred: o es que no tienen las agallas suficientes como para hacerlo – Ambos se sintieron ofendidos ante las palabras del oso.

Delsin: ¡escúchame osito gominola, nadie le dice a Delsin Bacilos que no tiene los suficientes testículos para hacer algo!

Foxy: ¡arg! – osea "lo mismo digo"

Mangle: entonces que esperan.

Mientras ambos se miraban con desprecio, cerraron sus ojos y empezaron lentamente a acercarse, sentían la respiración del otro, el besarlo les daba asco, tan solo pensar que besaría e esa hojalata/humano le daban ganas de vomitar, a este punto estaba a centímetros de tocarse los labios…

Dante: ¡DE QUE ME PERDIIIIIIIIIIII! – dijo en medio de ambos, asustándose y separándose jadeando.

Delsin: ¡PINCHE LOCO CABRON!

Foxy: ¡QUE COÑO BUCANERO!

Dante: jajajajajajajajaja, ustedes son unos loquillos, no los vere de la misma manera – dice, aunque sabia la razón de por eu se besarían.

Ambos: NONONONONONONO LO QUE PASA ES QU-

Dante: tranquilos, tranquilos, yo no juzgo.

Ambos: [puto de mierda y la concha de tu pinche madre cabron]

Dante: como sea, me uno al juego.

Dan: ok, era mi turno – gira la botella y cae casualmente en cieeeeeeeeeerta amiga suya.

Chicadeelie: [SI SI SI SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII] wow, que casualidad – si, claro, casualidad…

Dan: bu-buenoo, creo que-

Chicadeelie: si, digo, son las reglas,¿ n-no?

Ambos se acercaban poco a poco, pensando en su suerte, por un lado millones de Chicadeelies bailaban en la cabeza de la misma, por otro Dan… bue, el era Dan; solo faltaban unos milímetros.

{MUAC}

Damian empujo a ambos tortolos en dirección hacia ellos.

Damian: hay que decirlo, si no lo hacían ustedes, alguien tendría que hacerlo.

Dan y Chicadeelie: … si si, claro, eran las reglas de todas formas.

Dante: y yo tengo la foto – dice, y muestra la foto que tomo de su celular del hermoso momento en que Damian los empujo hacia el otro.

Dan: ¡DANTEEE!

Dante: jajajajajajaja, bueno, es mi turno.

Y una vez mas, por las casualidades del destino (y de este autor) Dante le toco besar a su querida conejita.

Bombon: aja, bueno, es hora.

Dante: besamee boluda.

Y eso hicieron, se comieron en un beso en el que muchos se le quedaron viendo, fue un graaan beso… uno muuuy largo…

Fred: eh, chicos, ya pueden dejar de besarse – lo que recibió a cambio, fue el dedo medio de Dante.

Foxy: estos dos se reproducirán como conejos – y este comentario, se gano una patada en las bolas por parte de Bombon.

Foxy: aaauuuuuuuuuuch – dice en voz baja, al parecer las bolas se le fueron hasta la garganta y no le permitieron gritar.

Cuando Dante y Bombon terminaron el beso, empezaron a jadear muy rápido y se les quedo un hilito de saliva conectado a las lenguas de ambos.

Todos: consíganse un cuartooooooooooooo.

Dante: ja, mi vida y yo.

Continuara…

Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus reviews, eso me ayudaría a sabes que tengo su apoyo, y sobre los anuncios, pueees…

1.- ustedes saben que no eh dado ninguna descripción de ningún personaje (alguna ligeras, como que chicaddeele tiene las t#tas del tamaño de la torre inclinada de pizza, o que ciertos personajes tienen el color de ojos esto y aquello) y me preguntaba si querían que yo diera la descripción de como se ven los personajes en si, o si quieren que lo deje a la imaginación de cada uno (respondan, porfa).

2.- si es que algún escritor quiere que su OC aparezca, díganmelo, lo pensare, y vere si lo puedo poner en el fic (ya sea un capitulo o en toda la serie)

Bueno a sido todo, cuídense, y hasta la sección de preguntas (no teman, ellos no muerden… exepto Mangle y Foxy), hasta la próxima.


	13. Preguntas y Respuestas

InfamousBlueHand3: muuuuuuy buenas sean todos los que estén leyendo esto, bueno, lo esperado, aclamado y lo mas-

Dante: a la mierda, ya para que mentir con suerte te comentaron 3 preguntas y solo fueron de uno solo pinche loser.

IBH3: … eh aquí el capitulo de preguntas y respuestas… creo que eh perdido mi orgullo fanfictioner.

Capitulo "X": Preguntas y Respuestas

IBH3: como sea, antes de empezar, presentemos a nuestro querido crew, a la banda, the bad guys, los de la otra cuadra, a…!ESTOS PENDEJOOOOS¡

(el publico estalla en aplausos, silbidos para Chicadeelie, ovaciones para la pareja principal y demás)

IBH3: vamos preséntense.

Dante: hey – muchas fans de el se desangran con tan "románticas" palabras.

Dan: …¿hola? – lo mismo, estas chicas de hoy en día jajaja.

Delsin: que onda.

Fangirls: ¡DELXY, DELXY, DELXY, DELXY, DELXY! – (Delsin x Foxy, por si no entendieron… ahora que lo pienso, no debí de hacer que casi se besen estos 2 pendejos)

Ambos tortolos: ¡CALLENSE QUE NISIQUIERA QUERIAMOS!

IBH3: jajajaja, estas parejas gay de hoy, son todos unos loquillos jajaja- (no tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad, solo use ese comentario para fomentar un chiste, muchas gracias)

Damian: hola…

[cri, cri, cri, cri]

Damian: también los quiero a todos.

Fred: hoola a todos - mucha gente aplaude a tan carismat- siendo honesto, creo que medio sobra el en el fic ¿no lo creen?

Bombon: alo – mas aplausos.

Chicadeelie: Holis – nuevamente se desangran, pero ahora pre-pubertos.

Mangle: hola – igual que a Bombon.

Chica: hola – igual.

Bonnie: … - [sniff, sniff] no… no sabia que Bonnie era tan profundo todo el mundo esta en un charco de lagrimas y… y-yo creo que tambien voy a shorar, WAAAAAAAAAAA.

Foxy: aye marineros.

Fangirls: ¡DELXY, DELXY, DEL-

Foxy: ¡COMO QUE YA AH SIDO MUCHO CON ESE CHISTE VERDAD!

BB: hola - … da lo mismo.

Endo: frikis, CONSIGANSE UNA VIDAAAA.

IBH3: muy bien, solo falto yo, pueees … no se que desi- ¡COMO ESTAN TODOOOOOOOOOOS!

[IN-FA-MOUS, IN-FA-MOUS]

[IN-FA-MOUS, IN-FA-MOUS]

[IN-FA-MOUS, IN-FA-MOUS]

[IN-FA-MOUS, IN-FA-MOUS]

Todos en el fic: presumido…

IBH3: bueno, empecemos de una vez, primero que nada, agradezco a lucario blanco, el UNICO que me pregunto cosas, pero esas preguntas irán al final.

Dante: haber pedazo de escroto malnacido -se acerca hacia mi - si son las únicas preguntas, ¿Cómo es que las dejaras al final?

IBH3: 1- no me andes gritando.

Dante: pero yo-

IBH3: ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME GRITARAS PENDEJA¡

Dante: …ok?

IBH3: 2- me tome la libertad de buscar las preguntas mas frecuentes en un youtuber, loquendero o friki, así que estaremos como para un capitulo asi que puedes irte a ya sabes donde.

Dante: pero-

IBH3: ¡QUE TE DIJE DE GRITARME PEDAZO DE MECO MALFORMADO!

Dante: YAYAYAYA, todo yo todo yo.

Dante: como sea, primera pregunta, habeeer… para los hermanos Bacilos, ¿Cuál es su animatronico favorito?

Dante: obio – ya bombon estaba en plan SWAG por ser su animatronico favorito – es Terminator.

…

…

…

Bombon: wut?, [Pe-pero, pero…] - ella ahora estaba en un aura de "puta bida"

Dan: pues, mi animatronico favorito es…

Chicadeelie: [dime a mi, dimeeee]

Dan: chica-

Chicadeelie: ¡WOOOO HOOOO ESO ES! –

Todos: eh…

Dan: deelie?

IBH3: eres consiente de que estas diciendo esto y no pensándolo verdad.

Chicadeelie: ¿eh? – se da cuenta de que sus compañeros, amigos y el publico la ven con cara de "gua da fak" – eh… yo solo, bu-bueno, mejor regreso a mi postura.

IBH3: ok, Delsin…

Delsin: es… no lo se…

Fangirls: ¡DELX-

Delsin: ¡NO!

Fangirls: ¡MIERDA!

Delsin: eh… ¿Mangle?

Damian: a mi me gustan a todos por igual.

IBH3: ok la siguiente pregunta es para los animatronicos, ¿que piensan de sus amigos humanos? Empecemos por Dante.

Fred: es un gran sujeto… algo fuera de lugar pero ña.

Bombon: creo que todos aquí saben lo que opino de el – dice, y le manda un guiño.

Chicadeelie: no lo se, es agradable, buen chico, incluso diría que mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo dormir en paz, tiene esos ojos de "te asesinare mientras duermas"

Dante: no es mi culpa que mis ojos estén rojos porque me la pase viendo si no as roto mi lap con tanto cliqueo por que te enojas al perder el juego de noche.

Mangle: es divertido, me encanta cuando le pasa alguna estupidez y tenga que resolverlo o irse a llorar en silencio en su cuarto.

Dante: ¡SOLO FUE UNA VEZ!... y es porque Bombon me borro los videos "para adultos" de mi celular…

Bombon: … sin comentarios.

Bonnie: … - levanta el pulgar en señal de aprobación del chico.

Chica: es un poco fastidioso e imbécil, pero cae bien.

Foxy: al principio solo pensé una cosa "a este bucanero se le pudrió el cerebro" ahora puenso "a este bucanero se le murió el cerebro, antes de que se pudriera, colapsara, lo ubiera excrementado y –

Dante: ok ok, ya entendí.

BB: es como mi hermano mayor.

Publico: AAAAAAWWWWW.

BB: me pide cosas todo el tiempo y se aprovecha de la poca inocencia que me queda gracias a las cosas que me dice antes de dormir.

Publico: …

IBH3: ¿cosas como cuales?

FLASHBACK BITCHEEEEESSS.

BB ya se iba a dormir en el un gabinete en la cocina, ya que los demás lugares en el departamento estaban ocupados, pero antes, Dante llega y le dice…

Dante: oye Billy, ¿puedo llamarte Billy?

BB: no me gustan los apo-

Dante: me vale madres te llamare Billy, ¿quieres que te cuente un cuento?

BB: ¡si si, me gustan las historias!

Dante: ok, la historia va asi…

En un bosque encantado, había un niño de unos 9 años, muy joven, iba caminando feliz mente por el bosque cantando una hermosa canción…

Niño: ¡TENIA HAAAMBRE ME DOLIA LA PANZA Y ME TEMBLABAN LAS NACHAAAAAAAS! - LEL

… de repente, un Mago le dijo que si quería ser su aprendiz, el niño le dijo que se fuera mucho a la verga, pero el mago le pego con una PUTA ORCA ASESINA en sus pokebolas, el niño se dio cuenta que sin eso no merecía ser hombre, asi que se vistió de mujer se fue a un prostíbulo y se dejo violar por UN PUTO IPHONE MOUSTROSO SUPERSAYAYIN FACE SUPER SONIC A LA 5° VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ QUE ESCUPIA ACIDO Y HABLABA CON ARBOLES MALIGNOS, WINNIE POOH Y PERO AUN… AGENTES DE NEGOCIOS DE DISNEY… fin.

Dante: ahora descansa Billy.

BB: … - Billy intento no vomitar por lo que acaba de escuchar asi que lo único que dijo fue- ¡ME VA A VIOLAR UN IPHONE!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Todos (y con todos, me refiero a todos) eehhhh… ok?

Endo: es estúpido, idiota, inmadoro, no tiene los testículos para tirarse a Bombon, es mas feo que arena en el traje de baño, huele a virgen, tiene cara de drogadicto, apesta y es la cosa con una inteligencia comparable a la de un pez… ahora voy con las cosas malas.

Dante: [¿me pregunto si Mangle extrañaría a Endo?]

IBH3: emm… el siguiente es Dan.

Fred: es por mucho, el más coherente de los 4.

Bombon: buen tipo, mejor rubio.

Chicadeelie: a ver… me parece un buen chico, es inteligente, amable, guapo, interesa-

Dan: espera, ¿Qué dijistes después de amable?

Chicadeelie: eh…genial – hay ajaaaaaaa.

Dan: pero-

Chicadeeelie: ¡me parece que es tu turno Mangle!

Mangle: pues, es el mas miedoso de los 4, un tanto torpe, pero es un tipaso.

Bonnie: …

Chica: coinsido con Mangle, aunque yo lo veo mas carismático que torpe.

Foxy: no lo se, es cabeza dura algunas veces, después de eso, es… buen chico, supongo.

BB: si de algo estoy seguro, es que me cae mejor que ciertas personas – se le queda viendo a nuestro prota, viendo como se intenta tocar el cerebro por la nariz.

Endo: pueeeeees… ña.

IBH3: el siguiente es Delsin.

Fred: fastidioso.

Bombon: irritante.

Chicadeelie: pervertido.

Mangle: idiota.

Bonnie: … - saca el dedo medio, demostrando cuanto quiere a nuestro querido Delsin (yaoming).

Chica: imbécil.

Foxy: si pudiera, ya lo hubiera arrojado a la calle.

BB: cabeza de chorlito.

Endo: diría algo, pero con los comentarios de ellos bastaron como para describirlo.

HBH3: un gran saco de mierda.

Dante: creo que es adoptado.

Dan: lo odio con cada partícula de mi ser.

Damian: un día lo intente vender.

Publico: es un graaan estorbo.

Fangirls: ES IDIOTA, NO QUIERE FOLLARSE A FOXY Y POR ESO LO ODIAMOS.

Delsin: ¡OK, QUIEN SIGUE, OBAMA¡

George Washington: es una vergüenza para su nación mexicana.

Delsin: ¡¿QUE CARAJOS!?

El señor dólar: ahora si me permiten, tengo que volver a mi época - dice esto, y se va por la puerta donde están los de Volver al Futuro con su auto.

Dante: oye Delsin, el la prima Sofía, dice "ojala existiera la guillotina otra vez, así el seria el primero en estrenarla este 2015"

Delsin: … todos… chinguen a su madre.

IBH3: ahora sigue Damian.

…

…

…

IBH3: eh, ¿hola, me escucharon verdad?

Todos: si, perooo…

Damian: tranquilos, se que piensan que soy una buena persona, y que nunca sospecharían de que eh asesinado a miles de almas inocentes en el transcurso de mi corta vida solo por no ser maricon como para desgastarme mi existencia en drogas… - …wow, debo de preguntarle como hacer esa voz tan tétrica.

Animatronicos: si si, claro, eso mismo íbamos a decir.

IBH3: ok… siguiente pregunta ¿para los hombres, harían yaoi, para las mujeres, harían yuri?

Todos: ¡NI LO PIENSEN SEGUIDORES DE ESTE PENDEJO, PRIMERO LIMPIARME EL TRACERO CON UN RASTRILLO ECHO DE LIGA ANTES QUE ESO!

IBH3: ok… ahora las preguntas que me pusieron, haber… "para Dante y Bombon, ¿piensan tener muchas crias?"

Bombon: considerando que soy una animatronica sin vida y sin sistema de reproducción real… creo que no, pero me hubiera gustado tener hijos.

Dante: gracias al cielo que no.

Bombon: no te oi ¿dijiste algo?

Dante: no nada…

IBH3: "para los animatronics, ahora que están libres, que van a hacer"

Animatronicos: viviro con este inadaptado social.

Dante: ¡hey!

IBH3: ultima pregunta "para el escritor, ¿vas a incluir nuevos animatronics?; pues pásame el oc en mensaje privado o en la caja de comentarios y veré que puedo hacer; bueno esto ah sido todo, espero que le haya gustado y no olviden que comentar es libre y que nadie tiene derecho para decirles que no expresen sus pensamientos donde quieran

TRADUCCION: ¡COMENTEN MAS MIERDA!

Continuara…


	14. Aviso, necesito ayuda

InfamousBlueHand3: muy buenas sean todos los que estén leyendo esto, bueno, como saben, este no es un capitulo en si, pero necesito que comenten si saben la respuesta de esta pregunta:

¿Puedo pasar de mi cuenta de Gmail, mi cuenta de a otra cuenta de Gmail, a pesar de que esta ya tiene otra cuenta de ?

Explicación: cuando yo creaba mi cuenta de Fanfiction, se me olvido la contraseña (lo se, lo se, soy prodigio, debería estar trabajando para el gobierno, ya entendí su sarcasmo, basta) y le pedí a mi hermanito menor que si me podía prestar su cuenta de Gmail para crear otra cuenta de Faniction (osea, InfamousBlueHand3) pero últimamente me eh sentido algo… reprimido, el echo de olvidar la contraseña de mi pagina y tener que pedirle a mi hermano SU cuenta de Gmail para poder crearme otra cuenta, se me hace muy estúpido, asi que si saben la respuesta, porfavor hasme el favor de dejármelo en los comentarios.

Se despide, IBH3.


	15. Nuevos Invitados

InfamousBlueHand3: muy buenas sean todos los que estén leyendo esto, bueno, aquí esta, el nuevo capitulo de este fic taaaan cabron, sin mas, el capitulo:

Capitulo 13: Nuevos Invitados

Bueno, comenzamos normal, Foxy y Delsin echándose madres a mas no poder, Bonnie en una esquina, Damian, Chica y Fred viendo la tele, Chicadeelie esperando a que Dan vuelva de comprar comida, y Dante y Bombon en el cuarto de este, haciendo cosas…

Bombon: ah~

Dante: que… ya fue suficiente – dice Dante, en un tono seductor y divertido.

Bombon: no-no pares, po-porfavor – dice, parece ser que se le dificulta hablar.

Dante: oof, vaya que aguantamos así, ya no siento ni los dedos de tanto usarlos – jeje… creo que se a donde va esto…

Bombon: si-gue… - bueno amigos, por si no se han dado cuenta, esto es una escena porn-

Bombon: ¡AH JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, NO PARES, ME HACE MUCHA RISA JAJAJAJAJA!

Dante: pero ya me duelen los dedos de tanto hacerte cosquillas

Bombon: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA JA, PORVAVOR NO PARES JAJAJAJA!

…

…

…

IBH3: wut?

Dante: ok, voy a parar, no siento nada del antebrazo para abajo y eso que solo ocupe los dedos – dice, y aparta sus muñecas del estomago de Bombon.

Bombon: aawwwwww, pooorfiiiis.

Dante: pueees-

Dan: oye Dante – dice, y mira a un Dante encima de una Bombon respirando pesadamente.

Dante: estoooo…

Dan: … como sea, ya regrese pero acabo de ver a un sujeto dejándote unas cajas de carton grandes en la puerta.

Dante: ¿y ya están esas cajas en el departamento?

Dan: si, Bonnie y Foxy me ayudaron a traerlas.

Dante: bueno, vamos a ver que conchas hay en esas cosas.

Dicho esto, todos fueron a la sala a ver que había en las cajas, ya todos reunidos alrededor de estas, Dante fue el primero en intentar.

Dante: ok, vamos a ver…

Dan: ¿no tendrás una palanca o algo?

Dante: no, se la tire al vecino por estar chingando la madre con la saga completa de crepúsculo a todo volumen… en la noche.

Delsin: entonces, intenta romper la caja.

Con esto, dante toco la caja como si fuera una puerta (ósea, toc toc) en eso, la caja se separa parte por parte, dejando ver a cierta marioneta con los brazos cruzados.

Puppet: bueno, ya la has abierto, gracias – dice, pero no parece mostrar señales de emoción alguna.

Dante: … ¿debería usar mis poderes para romper cajas tocándolas para el bien o para el mal? – se dice a si mismo, pero en voz alta.

Dan: ¿y tu quien eres?

Puppet: permítanme presentarme, yo soy-

Dante: es Puppet, el amorfo que izo que me despidieran, el hijo de su mima madre que iso que dejara el trabajo de guardia, el cabro-

Puppet: creo que ya entendió… gracias por TAL presentación - dice, un tanto disgustado por la "Sutileza" de nuestro prota.

Fred: ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que.

Puppet: ¿seria parte de la nueva atracción de terror? No lo creo, estarán unos nuevos animatronicos en el lugar, a nosotros 2 nos mando el "jefe" hacia aquí.

Bombon: "a nosotros 2"…

Dicho esto, Bombon se acerco a la otra caja, acerco su oído hacia ella, pero recibo un puño que perforo la caja y que estaba a tan solo milímetros de alcanzar su cara; el puño empezó a rasgar la caja, dejando ver a cierto robot-humano con orejas de oso allí adentro…

Freddy: hasta cuando iban a decidir abrir esa maldita caja – dice en un tono de fastidio.

Dante: hey, nosotros nunca pedimos que te encerraran en una caja, y un "hola, bonito lugar" no estaría mal – dice, en un tono relajado para calmar al chico oso.

Freddy: no tengo nada que agradecerte a ti.

Dante: bueno, toma en cuenta que gracias a mi tienes un lugar donde estar, o que ¿preferirías ser desmantelado? – ponga música de pelea aquí, esto se va a poner bueno.

Freddy: cualquier cosa seria mejor que tener que agradecerle a un sucio humano.

Dante: si estoy sucio, es porque tuve que lidiar contigo en la pizzería.

Freddy: yo nunca te pedí que estuvieras encerrado en una pizzería.

Dante: de algo tengo que vivir ¿no?

Freddy: ¿por que no te callas antes de que te parta el cráneo en 2? – siento que esto se esta poniendo intenso, ¿alguien mas?

Dante: ¿Por qué no cierras el ojete antes de que te lleve a la chatarrería?

Freddy: me gustaría ver que lo intentes, saco de carne con órganos.

Dante: el sentimiento es mutuo, pedazo de hojalata vacía.

Mientras estos 2 continúan peleando, los hombres observaban su pleito y hacían apuestas por ver quien se llevaría la victoria en la batalla…

Fred: … apuesto a que Dante gana.

Dan: no, yo lo conozco mas que nadie, el perderá.

Foxy: yo le apuesto a quien gane.

Delsin: concuerdo contigo – Yaoming.

BB: ¿Por qué pelean Dante y Freddy?

Damian: por que se odian con el alma y ambos tienen el orgullo tan alto que supera la masa del sol…

BB: aahhhh…

Bonnie: … - típico de el.

Puppet: ok, creo que tenemos que pararlos, ¿algún voluntario?

{CRI, CRI, CRI, CRI}

Puppet: no se si me valla a acostumbrar a estar con ellos de nuevo.

Mientras, con las chicas después de que empezaran a pelear estos 2 idiotas…

Chicadeelie: Bombon, ¿te encuentras bien?

Bombon: si, si estar bien es tener la cabeza a unos pocos milímetros de un puñetazo de un amargado furi-oso (tenia que, ¡y lo sabes!) dentro de una caja… en todo caso, estaría bien – sus niveles de sarcasmo superan los limites comunes.

Mangle: joo, estar con ese pedazo de animal te cambio la actitud - dice, resaltando la delicadeza de Dante.

Chica: bueno, es hora de parar la pelea – se va acercando al par que aun se seguían gritando estupideces de quien sabe donde, y se las daban mutuamente.

Dante: mínimo YO tengo algo debajo de los pantalones.

Freddy: ¡ERES UN-

Chica: ¡OK, YA BASTA LOS 2! – grita como si su vida dependiera de eso, alarmando a los demás animatronicos y humanos.

Chica: Freddy, deja de insultar a este pobre error de la naturaleza y compórtate como adulto.

Freddy: pss… si Chica – si bien el conocía bien a Chica, era mejor no avivarle el fuego.

Chica: y tu Dante, deja a este pedobear tranquilo, no querrás verme enojada.

Dante: pero-

Chica: eh

Dante: yo no-

Chica: ¡EEHH!

Dante… si Chica.

Chica: bien, dense la mano

Ambos: NI EN JODA LE DARIA LA MANO A ESTE IMBE-

Chica: ¡AGANLO, O SINO TRAERE 2 ESCOBAS, DESPUES DE ESO, USTEDES SABEN QUE ESO NO TERMINARIA BIEN! – el que le entendió, entendió.

Los dos, a duras penas, se dieron la mano, pero se juntaron un momento para susurrarse.

Freddy: será mejor que no te metas conmigo niño.

Dante: ni tu con migo oso yogui.

Ya separados…

Dan: hey Dante.

Dante: whats up nigga.

Dan: mira esto.

Dan tenia una nota, estaba en la caja de Freddy, el cual el registro por si encontraba alguna otra cosa.

Dante: a ver…

…

…

…

Dante: perfecto.

Fred: ¿Qué dice la nota?

Dante: después explico, Dan ven con migo, vámonos en la camioneta.

Dan: pero tu no tienes camioneta.

Damian: habla de mi camioneta – dice, con mucha tranquilidad, pero se le veía molesto.

Dante: solo ven.

Dan: ¿pero para que o que?

Dante: ya veras…

Continuara…

Ok, espero que les aya gustado, bla bla bla, y para quienes dejaron preguntas en el capitulo ante pasado, tendrán que esperar hasta el especial de 5,000 visitas, pero bueno, hasta la próxima.


	16. Amigos, parientes y un poco de estupidez

InfamousBlueHand3: muuuy buenas criatutitas del-

Fanboy: ¡ESO ES DEL RUBIUUUUUUUS!

IBH3: ehh… cierto, EJEM, muy buenas a todos los que estén leyendo esto, bueno, solo tengo una cosa que decir… disfruten el cap:

Capitulo 14: Amigos, parientes y un poco de estupidez.

Como ustedes leyeron en el capitulo anterior, Dante se fue con Dan a Dross sabe donde con la camioneta que "pidió prestada" de su querido hermano mayor, ahora en este cap, sabremos don-

Dante: puedes cerrar la boca, intento conducir.

IBH3: con ese tono no me hables malparido – sip, así hablo yo ¿problemas?

Dante: tú no me dices como hablar tu "mano infame azul a la tercera potencia"

IBH3: ¡SE DICE "INFEIMUS BLU JAND TRES" PENDEJO DE MIERDA!

Dante: como sea…

Dan: ¿Dante, puedes dejar de pelarte con un fanfictioner encabronado y decirme a donde vamos?

Dante: ok, vamos a la antigua pizzería, actualmente una atracción de terror.

Dan: ¿para que?

Dante: veras, como sabes, en una atracción de terror tiene que haber cosas espeluznantes, cosas como arañas o zombies…

Dan: o tu miedo hacia Laura Bozo.

Dante: exacto, y no repitas el mismo chiste del capitulo 2, no se ve bien repetir los mismos chistes una y otra vez.

Dan: ok, volvamos a lo de la atracción de terror.

Dante: ok, entonces eso, y necesitan a varios animatronicos para dar miedo, cosa que eso no pasara en el juego de Scott (creo…), por eso nos llevaremos a los animatronicos que no acepte el jefe en su casita del horror casera.

Dan: ¡¿Qué?!

Dante: sip, los conocemos, me los llevo, y tu esperas a quienes siguen de ser llevados mientras yo llego de nuevo a la casa de espantos.

Dan: …

Dante: emm… ¿tierra a Dan, estas en orbita amigo?

Dan: ¡si si! Perdón, me quede pensando.

Dante: ¿en que?

Dan: chicadeelie – se SUPONE que lo susurro, pero el muy cabeza de huevo lo dijo en voz alta.

Dante: ¡¿WHAT?!

Dan: ¡NO ESPERA, NO QUISE DECIR ESO!

Dante: HAY AJA WE, espera…

Dan: ¡OK AMIGO NO SE LO VALLAS A DECIR A NA-

Dante: nononono calla, amigo esto es muy malo, es muuuuuy malo - dice, y el jefe esta en la entrada con cierta pariente de ambos idiotas.

Dan: ¿Por qué estas… hay no.

Dante: sip, así es… - Dante mientras bajaba del auto, en el fondo, rezaba por que no se foshara a Foxy en el primer momento en que lo vea (a este punto, ALGUIEN sabe a quien me refiero)

¿?¿?: hey primos, a que no se esperaban verme en este fic – dice, una chica de cabellos castaños y lisos.

Dante: la verdad… no.

Dan: hola, prima Sofí – sip, es ella, y todo friki de vida social desocupada con mucho tiempo libre (como yo) sabrá que la prima "Sofí" es Gabriela de "!Mocosas Metiches!"

Dante: ¿y como va la terapia familiar con mis tíos?

Sofí: naa, después de aceptar la incomodidad de que mi novio sea un pirata robot asesino en una pizzería… lo común – YAOMING SIN LIMITEEEEEEEEES.

Jefe: bueno, veo que ella es su familiar después de todo, ya se me hacia raro esperar a alguien afuera de una casa de espantos… que no fuera yo.

Dante: si si si, quiero ver a los rechazados.

Jefe: ok, vengan chicos – dice, y chasquea los dedos donde aparecen:

Una zorra (se que suena mal, ¿pero que coño le ago?) todo su cuerpo es rojo a excepción por el pecho, barriga y entre las piernas, hay es blanco, en el brazo derecho tiene un brazalete; el otro, era un conejo de cuerpo color café, tienes una orejas parecidas a las de un lopunny, ya que en cierto punto se curvan y bajan hasta las rodillas, pero no tiene la pelusa, en el brazo derecho tiene un brazalete igual que el de la otra.

Zorra: que onda, soy Morrigan – con tono de "k onda bro, k me cuntas wey?.

Conejo: yo Rick, gusto – dice este un tanto tímido hacia nuestros protas.

Dan: eh… ¿hola?

Dante: bueno, soy Dante, y el rubio a mi lado es Dan.

Jefe: esos son todos, puedes retirarte

Friki desconocido: Jefe, creo que tenemos un "código amarillo" en el piso.

Jefe: ok, ¿Cuál es el problema? Eres el empleado, por tal cosa es que-

Mismo idiota de antes: si, pero… del animatronico, tiene una fuga de aceite y yo no soy mecánico.

Jefe: demonios, bueno después llamare al mecánico.

Dante: buenooo, yo ya me voy, cuídense y hasta lue-

{¡BOOOOOOOOOM!]

Se ve partes de motocicleta cayendo del cielo… esto, mientas Dante lo graba.

Crédulo de antes: bueno, allí se va i único medio de transporte a casa.

Dan viendo como el joven se sentía mal por lo pasado, decide hablarle a Dante sobre esto…

Dan: podemo-

Dante: ok…

Dan: … ¿así nomas?

Dante: sip, me extraña que te extrañe que ayude a alguien.

Dan: [¿Por qué será…?] oye amigo, ¿quieres quedarte en nuestro departamento esta noche?

El mismo carajito: ok, pero me llamo Alan Rodríguez – es un chico de 18 años con Pelo rubio, orbes azules, piel pálida, mide 1.75 de altura, delgado.

UNOS MINUTOS DE VIAJE DE MIERDA DESPUES…

Mientras los humanos llegaban, los animatronicos se disponían a hacer lo que normalmente hacían, Chicadeelie jugar, Fred, Mangle Foxy y los demás ver la tele y Bonnie… ser Bonnie.

Dante: hey, ya llegamos – dice, ganándose la mirada de todos.

Damian: eso es bueno y todo pero, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Dante voltea, y ve a una zorra, un conejo, un idiota, su prima y a el pendejete de su hermano.

Dante: … amigos… si eso, amigos, y me apego a mi historia.

Foxy: wow, ustedes deben de ser de la nueva pizzería ¿no?

Sofí: de quien debes preocuparte es de mi Foxy – jajaja, esto ahora SI se pondrá bueno.

Foxy: ¿y quien por los 7 mares es ella?

Dante: ella, jejejeje – parecía burlarse pero, su tono cambio a una voz sombría – tu peor pesadilla, muajajajajajaja.

Foxy: de que ha-AAAAAAHHHHHH – sin previo aviso ( ni permiso de paso) una Sofí con mirada sádicamente pervertida se lleva a un pirata rogando por su vida a lo oscurito…

Sofí: eh Dante, no me espereh despierta primo - … la wea de miedo cabron.

Dante: bonita noche a ambos, usen condoooooon~ - de esto se burlaría por el resto de su vida.

Todos los demás: ok…?

Dante: bueno, Morrigan y Rick, instálense, pónganse comodos, preséntense y demás weas asi, Alan, lo mismo.

Foxy: ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dante: jejeje, en sus venas corre la sangre de un Bacilos, si no fuera por eso, JA, ni me le acerco.

Continuara…

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuu…eno, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, así como yo escribiéndolo, espera… ¡hago versos sin esfuerzos! Como sea, para SofiLexa ¿Qué te pareció como represente a "Gabriela" en el fic? ¿consejos? ¿ayuda? ¿la paja? Tu házmelo saber en los comentarios, como sea, hasta la próxima.


	17. ¡3 DÍAS!

InfamousBlueHand3: hooola de nuevo a todo el que este leyendo el fic, buaaaaano, hoy haremos unos cambios de planes.

Dante: ¿vas a despedir a alguien?

IBH3: no exactamente, solo cambiare la forma de vestir que tienen mis queridos animatronicos a una más actual.

Freddy: no, yo NO firme ningún contrato con eso incluido.

IBH3: escucha, YO estoy a cargo, ósea que YO decido con quien te coges, así que no me obligues a hacer que Fred te enchufe su "USB" en tu "puerto", si es que entiendes de que hablo.

Freddy: … como sea.

IBH3: ok, eh aquí el cap:

Capitulo 15: ¡3 DIAS!

Ya saben, nuevo día, bello paisaje, bla bla blá, ahora lo que importa, es que ha pasado una semana desde que los nuevos animatronicos se instalaron y que Alan se halla ido, todo estuvo normal, si, hasta que…

Sofí: haber haber, ósea que ustedes solo conocen la pizzería y el departamento, lo que implica que nunca han socializado con personas que no sean niños o ustedes mismos ¿verdad?

Todos los animatronicos: … básicamente.

Dante: … ok, Dan, llama al mecánico

Dan: ¿ok?

Dante: Damian, compra ropa de este siglo con sus medidas.

Damian: ok, parece que tienes algo pensado, ¿no es asi? - dice, pero se va para la habitación de Dante.

Dante: Delsin, no seas idiota.

Delsin: como ordenes capi- no espera… ¡HEY!

Dante: Sofi, no te cojas a Foxy… por centésima vez este día.

Sofi: eh que tu no me dices que hacer.

Dante: gracias, yo iré a ver si ya puso la marrana.

Fred: no no no no espera, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Dante: les diría, pero no quiero arruinar la sorpre-

Bombon: hay anda vamos.

Dante: mmm… no lo se.

Todos los animatronicos (exepto Freddy y Puppet): PORFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS.

Dante: … ok.

Todos (ya saben quienes no): YAAAAAAAAAAAY.

Dante: haber, para empezar, ustedes vienen del 87, ¿no? Sus ropas ya no son de lo mas "común" en estos días, es mas, se reirían con solo ver a Foxy usar ese atuendo.

Foxy: eh marinero, cuidadito con tus palabras.

Dante: aja, asi que por eso le encargue a Damian que comprara ropa mas moderna par-

Chica: pero si siempre estamos en el departamento, nadie nos ve ¿para que cambiarnos?

Dante: a eso iba, por que ustedes saldrán al exterior.

Todos los animatronicos: ¡¿EH?!

Dante: sip, a pesar de que no requieren salir o socializar, me gustaría que experimenten el exterior, ver el hermoso paisaje de Mexico, ya saben, narcotraficantes, niños de 10 años decir "chinga tu madre", la anorexia de las niñas de 14 años, lo común – wow, que cínico con su país.

Fred: ¿y el mecánico?

Dante: por que para salir, tienen que parecer lo MAS humano posible, y eso esta difícil al ver a un montón de robots humanos con ciertos rasgos animales, alguien que tiene una segunda cabeza (además de hijaputa la misma), una zorra y un conejo antropomorfos.

Morrigan y Rick : ok, tiene un buen punto con nosotros.

Dan: Dante, ya lo llame, dice que llegara en unos 45 minutos.

Dante: ok, ¡oye Damian, ¿para cuando vas por la ropa?!

Damian: no tienes que gritar, estoy a tu lado.

Dante: eh… pero yo te vi irte a mi habitación.

Damian: si, por tu billetera, no tengo sueldo suficiente para comprarle ropa a 12 robots.

Dante: ¿ok pero tiene que ser mi billetera la que vas a saquear?

Damian: Dan no tiene y Delsin se gasto todo en condones "por si acaso" – Damas, ya pueden Delxynear este capitulo.

Dante: pues ya que, ve, pero no exageres como lo haces con todo.

Damian: pff ¿Cuándo eh exagerado yo algo en mi vida?

Dante: en mi cumpleaños de 9 años me dijistes que "hasta un parocardiaco me daría por la sorpresa…" y si, así fue, LITERALMENTE tuvieron que llamar a un hospital para darme choques eléctricos.

Damian: ok ok, ya entendí, "no exagerar" entendido.

Dante: gracias.

{sonido de puerta cerrándose}

…

…

…

Foxy: así que… ¿hospitalizado eh?

Dante: una palabra de lo que oyeron, y le diré al mecánico que los convierta en supositorios – dice un cabreado Dante yendo hacia el sofá donde vería la tele.

45 MINUTOS DESPUES PUTOOOOOOS…

Dante: y así fue como gane el concurso de comer pay, usando una foca que encontré fumando en la calle y con una bazuca que dispara delfines hechos de neón que escupen fuego, ¿preguntas?

Mientras Dante terminaba de contar su historia, se veía a un grupo de animatronicos (y a Dan) con ojos TAN abiertos que pondrían en envidia a los personajes de anime mas ojones del mundo… y a un Delsin confundido junto a una Sofí cagandose de risa (y no, no me refiero a que va al baño a cagar, es una expresión)

{DING DONG}

Dante: ya llegaron, chicos, hagan como si fueran estatuas y no Foxy, no tienes que posar para eso.

Foxy: aaaahhhhh, ok.

Delsin: yo mejor me voy a dormir en tu cuarto, asi que no me despiertes.

Ya con los animatronicos quietos, Dante se dispuso a abrirle la puerta al pobre diablo detrás de la puerta, que resulto ser el mecánico, un hombre de unos 40 años, 1.67 de altura, con una espesa barba y pelón.

Dan: hola, ¿usted es…?

Mecánico: soy el mecánico niño, permíteme pasar.

Dante: adelante pelonchas.

Mecánico: ¡¿QUE DIJISTES?!

Dante: dije "adelante barbotas", sin ofender.

Mecánico: aja, solo llámame Juan – dice mientras ve a unos robots en fila.

Dan: ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?

Mecánico: Juan Alcachofas del Estofado.

Dante: ah… o - ok [no rías, no rías, no rías no rías, no rías] – dice, y se le ve a un Dante aguantando un huracán de carcajadas y burlas hacia el chaparro hombre.

Mecánico: así que, ¿Qué dices que tengo que hacer?

Dan: bueno, tiene que hacer que se vean mas… "finos" con todas las partes rotas arregladas y que los animales sean humanos.

Mecánico: ¿Cuándo sean "humanizados" les agrego las partes de animal que poseen como los otros?

Dan: por que no.

Mecánico: ok, esto me tomara algunos días si-

Dante: no espere, ¡días!

Mecánico: no es fácil cambiar partes y que quede perfectamente, me tomoara al menooos… unos 3 días, y te cobrare unos 3,000 pesos.

Dante y Dan: ¡QUE COSA!

Mecánico: escúchame cara de bebe, no es fácil, es fastidioso, y encontrar las partes adecuadas cuesta MUUUUCHO dinero, así que sin quejas.

Dante: pe- pero… ya que.

Mecánico: bueno, me los llevare, llamare a mi equipo para que me ayude a llevármelos.

Dante: ok…

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES…

Dante se encontraba solo en la sala, Dan se fue a quien sabe donde, lo único que lo consoló, fue que Bombon antes de que se la llevaran, le dio un beso, aunque el ser un robot lo hacia frio y duro, un beso es un beso, solo quedaba esperar a que Damian llegara para darle las noticias.

Damian: hey ya llegue…

…

…

…

Damian: contengan su entusiasmo.

Dante: hey – dice decaído nuestro prota.

Damian: emm… ¿y los demás?

Dante: Dan salio a… sepa la bola, y Delsin esta dormido.

Damian: ¿y los demás?

Dante: déjame te explico…

Continuara…

Bueno mi querido publico, esto es todo por hoy, no olviden dejar reviews y toda esa pendejada, hasta la próxima.


	18. Three Days Without Freddy's

-Se ve que en una casa esta un sujeto con anteojos, este esta sentado en la computadora-

IBH3: wow, no sabia que ya hay un nuevo top 10 de mejores videojuegos del 2014 (según el ULTIMOPLAYER) , pero, después lo checo, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, emm… revisare Fanfiction.

-va a la pagina, entra en su cuenta y le sorprende lo que esta viendo con sus ojos verdes-

IBH3: oh… por… dios…

-se puede ver que en la historia de five nights at Freddy's hay MAS de 5,000 visitas-

IBH3: no es cierto… no es cierto no es cierto NO ES CIER- ya contrólate we, contrólate, uff, bueno, tendré que hacer un especial de este acontecimiento, solo cálmate y ponte a escri-

5 SEGUNDOS DESPUES…

IBH3: QUE EPICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, TOMENLA HIJOS DE PUTA QUE PENSABAN QUE NI LLEGARIA A LOS DOS MIL, ME LA PELAN TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS…

IBH3 (fuera de actuación): enserio… muchas gracias a todos… revisen el mensaje final que dejare al final del capitulo y… disfruten el cap:

Capitulo 16: Three Days Without Freddy's

DIA 1

Bueno, en el departamento de nuestros protas ahora había mucha seriedad ¿Cómo por que chuchas pasaba esto? Por que ni Delsin le echaba chingaderas de mamadas a Foxy y viceversa, ni Chicadeelie espiando a Dan, o a Damian viendo la tele con Mangle, Bonnie, Freddy, y/o Chica, ni a Morrigan platicando con Rick, o Dante besándose apasionadamente al puro estilo de telenovela con Bombon, o a la prima Sofi Delxineando, o acosando a Foxy, o mentando madre, etc; no, solo estaban los humanos, haciendo sus actividades diarias…

Dante: asuustado asuustado, teniia miedo pero ya no, aus-aus-asuustado, teniia miedo pero ya no, TENIIA MIEDO PERO YA NO – Dante, cantando un éxito musical de Billy y los gasonoros.

Damian: hey chicos, miren esto, el hijo de Will Smith, Jaden, iso una fiesta y fue atacada por terroristas, con resultados sexuales - Damian, leyendo lo mas aburrido del periódico.

Delsin: ¡DAN!

Dan: ¿Qué?

Delsin: ¡SOY UNA BANANA! – dice, disfrazado de plátano… y no, no me refiero a ese, mentes eyaculadas.

Dan: … ¿tu que?

Delsin: ¡SOY UNA BANANAAAA!

Dan: ¿pero que coñ-

Delsin: ¡SOY UNA BANANAAAAAAAA!

Y mientras empieza a cantar una canción algo… no, que algo, MUY bizarra, la prima Sofi (que desaparecio en el ultimo capitulo en la ultima parte misteriosamente) se TE quedo viendo.

Sofi: … lo mas raro de esto, es que es lo mas aburrido que puede pasar aquí.

Dante: oigan chicos, como que desde que se fueron los animatronicos todo se a puesto algooo…

Dan: aburrido.

Delsin: tedioso.

Damian: desesperante.

Sofi: sin un zorro robot gritando por su virginidad.

Dante: aja eso, ¿Qué creen que estén haciendo ahora?

Todos: mmm…

EN LA MENTE DE DANTE…

Todos los animatronicos estaban quietos, en fila, callados…

Bombon: extraño a Dante…

Fred: si, es simplemente perfecto.

Foxy: de grande quiero ser como el.

Chica: Foxy, tu ya eres grande.

Foxy: ¡TU NO SABES NADA MUJER!

Bonnie: …

Chicadeelie: si, yo también lo extraño, es atlético, inteligente, carismático, guapo, y un millón de veces mejor que el rubio ese.

Mangle: sii, yo también lo creo – diciendo esto, todas las mujeres (Bombon, Chicadeeie, Mangle, Chica y Morrigan… y Fred) terminaron suspirando imaginándose a un Dante sin camisa en una pose muy sepsi.

Endo: al final si caía bien el muchacho.

Freddy: al final, ah demostrado ser mucho mejor que yo, un susio saco de mierda putrefacta, desde ahora, lo venerare como a un dios…

EN LA DE DAN…

Chicadeelie, Chicadeelie, CHICADEELIE, era en todo lo que podía pensar nuestro rubio, en esa hermosa mujer de cabellos iguales a los suyos pero mas largos, sus ojos, azules como el enorme cielo azul, su cuerpo que ponía en envidia a las mas curvadas carreteras, su sonrisa que siempre lo ponía feliz, toda ella era perfecta, simplemente e indiscutiblemente perfecta… se imagino a ella y a el en un parque en el atardecer…

Dan: que hermosa vista.

Chicadeelie: ya lo creo, que hermoso es el atardecer.

Dan: me refería a ti – ganándose una mirada de la chica – tu eres simplemente hermosa.

Chicadeelie: haay Dan – dice, sonrojándose por las palabras del chico.

Ambos se miraron sin parpadear o desviar la vista, se juntaron mas y mas, estaban exageradamente rojos, sus ojos se empesaban a cerrar y… supongo que ya saben lo que sigue [inserte indirecta para imaginarse a un rubio besándose con una rubia-bot en una puesta de sol]

CON DELSIN…

SEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXOSEXO…

SIGUE SOFI…

FOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOCYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOCYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXYFOXY… Y DELXY.

CON DAMIAN…

[INSERTESE EXCUSA PARA NO ESCRIBIR]

Todos: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh – suspiro intenso.

2° DIA

Bien, otro dia de mier… coles, y con ellos…

Dante: hey Dan

Dan: ¿?

Dante: quieres echarte una partida al Smash.

Dan: claro pero, ¿no tendras otros juegos en la Xbox?

Dante: bueno, tengo fifa…

Dan: paso.

Dante: call of duty…

Dan: sobrevalorado.

Dante: ¿Qué tal ha-

Dan: es básicamente lo mismo que el otro.

Dante: …lo? Bien, habla.

Dan: ¿de que?

Dante: tu normalmente eres mas pasivo, estas molesto ¿Qué pasa?

Dan: no lo se… extraño mucho a los animatronicos.

Dante: ¿específicamente ella verdad?

Dan: si… - pobre, esta decaído nuestro rubio.

Dante: pues, ¿sabes que ago cuando no tengo pareja?

Dan: pero Bombon es tu primer pareja

Dante: exacto, normalmente me la paso con algo mágico, te sentiras alguien nuevo, renovado, vivo, alguien-

Dan: ¿es porno verdad?

Dante: … te gusta arruinar la ilusión hermanito.

Dan: {suspiro} solo vallamos a jugar al smash.

Damian: chicos, ya llegue.

Dan: ¿y?

Damian: wow, esa actitud ¿Dónde están Delsin y Sofi?

Dante: Delsin echando hueva y Sofi en la laptop chateando con la prima Luz, en fin ¿algo nuevo? – referencias, referencias everywere.

Damian: me llamo el mecanico, dice que posiblemente adelante el periodo en que regresen los animatronicos.

Dante y Dan: ¡COMO DICES!

Y EL ULTIMO DIA…

La famila Bacilos se encontraba desayunando en una cafetería, tenían hambre y se les pego la gana ir a comer y no preparar algo en casa.

Dan: es bueno ir a comer hacia algún lugar – dice ahora normal por la noticia de "ayer".

Dante: y que no la tengamos que pagar para variar.

Damian: naa, me sobra dinero con el trabajo que tengo.

Sofi: ¿y cual es o que?

Damian: emm… mesero – dice, disimulando la pregunta.

Mesero: si, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?

Damian: a mi tráigame un cappuchino porfavor.

Dan: yo un expresso.

Delsin: a mi unas putas.

Mesero: ¿¡PERDOON!?

Delsin: dije que algo de fruta… si no tiene, deme un vaso con semen.

Mesero: ¡¿QUE!?

Delsin: dije que si no hay fruta me traiga un vaso con leche.

Mesero: o-ok… ¿los demás?

Sofi: pues… pana, ¿me sugieres algo?

Mesero: entendido, un panna.

Sofi: ¡NO CONCHUDO, NO UN "PANNA" QUE YO SOY DE VENEZUELA MARICO! – estos venezolanos (sin ofender… arderé en el infierno)

Mesero: o-ok, perdone señorita. – se a cagaoh weon.

Sofi: ¿esto es lo que pasa cuando vas a viajar para ver a tus primos con animatronicos en un departamento por trabajar en una pizzeria? No joda.

Dante: y yo… un quitafrio.

Mesero: ¿Qué edad tiene caballero?

Dante: 19.

Mesero: perdone señor, pero me temo que tiene que tener minimo 20 años para tomar esta mezcla de wisky, miel, especias y leche.

Dante: [pinche putito] bueno, entonces un submarino.

Mesero: se nos acabaron las barras de chocolate.

Dante: ¿un hawaiiano?

Mesero: se nos acaba de acabar la eche de coco señor.

Dante: pfff… entonces un mocha.

Mesero: muy bien, en un momento les traigo la orden.

Todos: ok.

Y asi transcurrio el dia, y cuando Damian iba a pagar, le llego un mensaje.

Dante: ok, ya quedamos, el sofxyneo (Sofí x Foxy) será de lunes a miércoles, el delxyneo de jueves a sábado, y el domingo se descansa.

Sofi: echo – Sofi, mostrando su aprobación hacia el trato.

Deslin: te odio – Delsin, mostrando su aprobación hacia el trato.

Dan: ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Necesitare procesar lo que acabamos de discutir – Dan, mostrando su aprobación hacia el trato.

Damian: hey chicos ¿adivinen que? – Damian, mostrando aprobación hacia el trato.

Dante: ¿Qué?

Damian: ya están listos los animatronicos.

Continuara…

¡MUUUUUUUUUUY BIEN, ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, PERO ANTES, LEAN LO SIGUIENTE!

Dejen preguntas… sip, habrá otra sección de preguntas para celebrar mis 5 000 visitas, pero si ya han dejado preguntas antes ( en el caso de SofiLexa, Hashashin, Lucario Blanco, etc…) dejen PREGUNTAS DIFERENTES, esto porque las preguntas que ya me habían puesto igual las responderé, como sea, esto es todo, hasta la proxima.


	19. Otro cap de preguntas y respuestas

InfamousBlueHand3: ¡MUUUUUUUUUY BUENAS SEAN TODOS LOS QUE ESTEN LEYENDO ESTOOOOOOO!

Fans leyendo lo que acabo de decir: ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

IBH3: ¡y sean muy bienvenidos a este capitulo de preguntas y respuestas! en la que, como saben, respondo sus mas perturbadas ideas gracias a estar leyendo esta clase de historias… y por ver mucho Batman. Como sea, primero dejen presento a nuestros queridos protagonistas: el, un hijo de su repúteseme madre, el prota principal, MI CANCER PERSONAL, EEEEEEEEEEEESSSS… ¡DANTEEEEEEEE!

Dante: ¡MUY BUENA A TODOOOOOOOOS! –sale al escenario con musho esjuaj.

Fans pudriéndose el cerebro (o leyendo esto, como gusten llamarlo): ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

IBH3: y los demás…

Todos los de la historia: ¡HAY QUE PUTO ERES LO SABES!

IBH3: también los quiero mucho, como sea, empezamos… YA.

Capitulo "X" 2: Otro cap. de preguntas y respuestas.

IBH3: primero, quiero agradecerles a las personas que me preguntaron para poder crear este capitulo, en especifico a Lucario Blanco, eres grande wey; Hashashin, sigue así; SoFiLeXa, ERES MI IDOLA; Estefy Tsukino, bienvenida al club de comentarios mi querida amiga; LilPeaceMaker, para ti igual y por ultimo (y menos importante :Yaoming:) Gogo559.

Dante: hasta que te comentan preguntas weon – se burla por lo de la ultima vez que pedí preguntas.

IBH3: ¡CASHATE CONCHUDO! Como sea, la primera pregunta es de… Hashashin: ¿toy chica, cuando confesaras tu amor por Dan?

Dan: eh? Pe- pero yo… – pone atención a lo que va a decir Chicadeelie.

Chicadeelie: n-no se de que hablas, el y yo solo somos amigos…

Dan: … si eso - creo que ocultaron bien el secreto.

IBH3: ¿Dante, que harias si Bombon fuera humana… te casarías con ella y vivirían felices?

Dante: no…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dante: ... por que yo no necesito que sea humana ni matrimonio para ser feliz con ella.

Publico de fujoshis: AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW.

Animatronicos (menos Bombon): [woooow…]

Bacilos: [ese es mi hermano menor/mayor/hijoputa]

Bombon: hay Dante, que lindo – dice, y se va a abrasar a su humano.

IBH3: todas querrán un Dante ahora mismo… debería de ponerlos en venta… como sea, las siguientes preguntas son de SoFiLeXa: mas bien conocida como la prima Sofí; Dante: Si Bombontuviera un sistema de reproducción real ¿se reproducirían como conejos?

Bombon: haaaay que inda pregunta, la verdad a mi me gustaría mucho Sofi, tal vez un niño y una niña, o 2 niños y la niña que sea mayor o – bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.

Dante: [¿hi-hijos?] – prácticamente se petrifico con la pregunta.

Sofi: [creo que con su reacción es suficiente jajajaja]

IBH3: Dan y Chicadeelie: Hostia que ustedes se aman no me jodan.

Ambos: ¡PE-PERO SOMOS AMIGOS NADA MAS! [MIERDA, ME DESCUBRIO]

Sofi: hay aja, y Foxy es virgen.

Foxy: [puta vida]

IBH3: Delsin y Foxy: DELXY IS REAL MOTHERFUCKERS! Los retoh a darse un besoh ewe Pero un beso con lengüita y la vaina èwé O si no, no podré considerarlos como machos que se respetan porque temen que después de un beso... les guste.

Ambos: ¡¿QUE COÑO?! YO SOY SUPER MACHO PECHO PELUDO.

Sofí: ENTONCES EL BESHO EWE.

Ambos: pe-pero…

Publico (solo las chicas): ¡BEEEEESO, BEEEEESO, BEEEEEEESO, BEEEEEEESO, BEEEEEEEESO!

Sin mas remedio (y solo por el puto reto) se vieron cara a cara y antes de hacer algo de lo que se suicidarían, dijeron:

Delsin: solo quiero que sepas que después de esto, quiero que te alejes de mi, de mis hermanos, de mi cartera, de las consolas, y de todo lo que sea pertenencia Bacilos… pero quédate si quieres con Sofí.

Foxy: espero perderte la puta mandíbula y que haya valido la pena el reto por eso.

IBH3: ya están tardando mucho – y los empujo para que se den el beso mas… bizarramente zukhulento de la vida (con todo y lengua Lexa)… después se separaron.

Ambos: ¡JOOOODER PUTA VIDA Y LA CHINGADA MADRE!

IBH3: de nada chicas, como sea, Damian: Yo sí te hamo :''v Te doy y no son consejos 7w7 De ahora en más te shippearé con Bonnie para que no queden solitos(?)

Damian: eeeeehhh… gracias?

Bonnie: …

IBH3: Freddy, Golden Freddy y Puppet: ¿Qué hacían cuando estaban solitos en la pizzería?

Freddy: maldecir a este imbécil al que ustedes llaman Dante.

Dante: púdrete.

Puppet: jugar solitario (el juego de cartas)

IBH3: y sobre Golden… eso se explica mas adelante en la historia.

IBH3 (es pregunta): Si no lo controles, no lo fumes weón :v Ah, y una cosa, Si kaio-ken, ¿Kaio-Barbie? :000

IBH3: sha sapeeeeee mi Sofi.

Sofi: sha tu sape chico.

IBH3: jejeje, bien, las siguientes preguntas son de… Lucario Blanco; para foxy: vas a aprovecharte de Morrigan para que sofi crea que ella es foxy y tu te salves de que te violen brutalmente.

Morrigan: ¡HEY!

Foxy: lo haría, pero en el siguiente capitulo el mecanico ya la combierte en humana-bot como el resto de nosotros, ya no tendrá caso.

Morrigan: [puto zorro]

IBH3: para delsin: si tuvieras que elegir a uno de los animatronicos HEMBRAS para besarla, a cual elegirías?

Delsin: repasemos, Bombon es de Dante, Chicadeelie le gusta alguien mas (yo lo se toooooodooooo) Morrigan parece ser muy apegada a Rick y Mangle… bueno, no se ustedes pero YO quiero conservar mi cara, así que… ¿Chica?

Chica: ¿WHAT?

Olds Animatronics: ¿DA FACK?

Delsin: a mi no me mires, eres la única opción disponible aquí que no me matara al besarla.

IBH3: para Morrigan y Rick: les molesta estar hay con todos esos drogacditos pervertidos pendejos antisociables esclavos sexuales y maniacos que se la pasan haciendo pendejas mas grandes de las que hace el noruego de la familia del barrio?

Morrigan: naaa, se que tarde o temprano se mataran entre ellos… ese dia yo tendre una bolsa de palomitas y una cámara para grabar todo.

Rick: pues, hay quienes me caen bien aquí, yo no tengo mucho prolema al convivir con ellos.

IBH3: y por ultimo y menos especial para dante: te molesta que ya le allá enviando a bonbon una carta con la dirección de un centro de acogida de mascotas, diciéndole que de hay puede sacar hijos a montón por un precio muy "bajo"?

Dante: … tal vez – voltea a ver a Bombon y la ve con cara de "COMPRAMELO YA PORFIIIIIIIIIIIS".

IBH3: joooder, que coño pasa con las preguntas de hoy en dia, están que arden… encerio, tengo una hoja de papel incenciandose… las preguntas otra vez son de Sofi; Damian: Eres prostituto, ¿Verdad? :v Para ganar tanto dinero... Por cierto, ¿Cuánto cobras? 7w7

Damian: sofi… en primera: no, en segunda – se acerca hacia ella para susurrarle algo – si no insistes en volverme a preguntarme eso de nuevo, te diré un secreto para hacer gemir a Foxy como puta en su primera vez.

Sofi OH- en-enserio? – se e ve una gota de sangre bajar en la nariz, cuestionando a los demás que le susurro el mayor de los Bacilos a su prima.

IBH3: emmm… Foxy: ¿Por qué no aprovechas que ahora que Delsin es una banana? 7uuuu7

Foxy: ¡SOFI!

Sofi: ¡NO CUESTIONES QUE CUANDO PREGUNTE ERA JUEVES!

Dante: haaaaay esa Sofía Gabriela Anaís Pérez Robles Bacilos de la Trinidad es toda una loquilla – le susurra a sus hermanos, causando unas cuantas risas.

IBH3: Mangle: Tú, yo, perreo intenso, piénsalo.

Mangle: mas te vale que te alejes de mi – dice, sujetando a Foxy de las piernas estando el tieso, simulando un bate de baseball.

Fred: tómalo enserio Sofí, tómalo serio – dice, alejándose junto a los demás animatronicos toy lentamente de Mangle.

IBH3: estas preguntas son de Estefy Tsukino; Para Dante: Si te gustaran los hombres, ¿con cuál de todos los animatrónicos "machos" harías yaoi y por qué?

Dante: haber haber haber, resaltemos esto bien, en la REMOTA CASUALIDAD de que me gustaran los hombres, creo que seria con el menos joto, y odi admitir que ese es… F-Fre-F-F-F-Freeeeeeee- -bofetada dada por si mismo – Freddy.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Todos (incluyendo al publico, a los chinos, a Hola soy German, Vegetta, Werever, Giorgio, Goku, mi mama y a todos en el universo… menos Freddy) ¡JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!... que inesperado.

Freddy: bien, si antes lo odiaba, ahora lo quiero ver 3 metros bajo tierra.

IBH3: Para Foxy: Papeh, te doy bien duro contra la pared (?). ¿Me darí-

Sofi: ¡EH QUE FOXY ES MI ESCALVO Y NADIE ME LO QUITA! –dice sujetando a Mangle que sujetaba a Foxy en modo de un gran bate.

IBH3: ok… ¿Me darías tu autógrafo y un abrazo?

Foxy: ¡AHOY MARINERA! Y una feroz Sofi lo ve con cara de pocos amigos – pero mejor en otra ocacion.

IBH3: Toy Freddy: ¿Sabías que sos el menos querido en el fandom? No me preguntes cómo lo sé, simplemente lo leí una vez por ahí xD.

Fred: ¿eh? ¡¿Por qué?! BUAAAAAAAAAAAA.

IBH3: tranquilo amigo, tal vez no seas el favorito de los fans, pero ¿sabes que?

Fred: que… - que estaba super decaído nuestro cariñosito.

IBH3: tu siempre serás mi favorito.

Todos: ¿ah?

Y sin pensarlo, me fui a abrazar a ese oso tan tierna(mente puñal) oso de mejillas rojas.

IBH3: bueno, sigamos, a, por cierto, para Estefany, confundiste las preguntas, se supone que este era para Freddy, pero no, supondré que lo escribiste mal, en fin , Freddy: ¿Por qué no te vas a la reconcha de tu madre?

Freddy: ¿y por que tu no te vas a chingar tu reputisima madre?

IBH3: Puppet: ¡IDOLO!

Puppet: ña, no lo intento – dice, estando frente a muchas fans firmando autógrafos.

IBH3: Morrigan: ¿Por qué tu nombre y el de tu amigo me recuerdan mucho al Mordecai y Rigby de "Un show más"?

Morrigan: quien sabe, pregúntaselo a mi creador.

IBH3: [ahora que lo veo bien, es cierto… después le pregunto a Lucario Blanco] BB: Eres un niño muy tierno. Toma una galleta *le da una galleta* :3.

BB: ¡wow gracias! – dice, y abrasa a Estefany.

IBH3: LilPeaceMarker pregunta: para los hermanos bacilos, Que obsesión tienen sus padres con ponerles nombres que empiezan con la letra D?

Damian: el mio lo sacaron de el nombre de un amigo de mi padre.

Delsin: el mio lo saco mi mama de una vieja película de vaqueros – referencia a inFamous: Second Son.

Dante: el mio se lo sugirió Damian a papa o lgo asi.

Dan: mi nombre completo es Daniel, y ese se inspira en Daniel el travieso.

IBH3: Para IBH3: Como que has jugado mucho Devil may cry no? Que opinas sobre el reboot que hizo capcom?; deecho no, solo que un dia se me ocurrio ver un gameplay y… bueno… eso; y no creo que sea tan malo el reboot la verdad. Ah, les manda un abraso y besho a Foxy y Mangle.

Ambos: tankeou

IBH3: y estas son las ultimas y son de Gogo; 2-¿Ballon Bou desaparecio magicamente?espero que si,odio a ese niño.

BB: … eso duele sabes.

IBH3: 3-¿Habra una segunda temporada?; pues la historia se divide el capítulos, no en temporadas… aunque… nop, si se divide en capítulos. Y por ultimo 4-¿Ya te diste cuenta de que ya salio FNaF 3?; si, y se ve increíble, también oi a canción… creo que me has traumado. En fin, aquí acaba la serie de preguntas, no olviden dejar reviews y toda esa mamada, hasta la porxima.


	20. Nuevo aspecto

InfamousBlueHand3: muy buenas a todos quienes estén leyendo el fic, bueno eh, nuevo capitulo, pero antes de eso, digo que aquí se presentaran los diseños de los personajes completos (animatronicos) para quien les guste imaginar como son ellos en mi (perturbada) cabeza, sin más, eh aquí el cap.:

Capitulo 17: Nuevo aspecto

En una camioneta viajando a una velocidad de MAS DE 8000 kilómetros por hora, se encontraba un idiota, un rubio, el mayor de todos y la que tiene problemas con el sexo robofilico.

Dante: ¿ya casi llegamos?

Damian: ya casi, calculo que unos 5 minutos mas.

Dan: hey, ¿no se han preguntado como se verán los diseños humano-animal de Morrigan y Rick? ¿y si hay fallos? ¿y Mangle? ¿a ella la habrán logrado reparar?

Dante, Sofí, Delsin y Damian: ñee, da igual – dicen con un tono como si les valiera madres… por que así es, en primer lugar.

Damian: ya llegamos – dice, y ya se encontraban en la… ¿mecaneria?

Entraron, y se encontraron con ese mismo barbón enano de siempre, a pesar de que nuestro protagonista se seguía muriendo de risa por la estatura.

Juan: ¿de que te ries niño?

Dante: d-de nada… PPPFFFFFF JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE JODIDAMENTE PEQUEÑO ES JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – mientras se cagaba de risa, un mecánico agarro una llave inglesa, una sofí intentaba no seguirle las carcajadas, un Delsin SIGUIENDOLE las carcajadas y un par de hermanos haciendo un faceplam.

¿?¿?: ¿Dante?

Y nuestro prota dejo de reírse para voltear a donde la voz de cierta conejita que e hablaba, estando los demás animatronicos… desnudos.

Dante: ¡PERO QUE!

Foxy: ¿pasa algo? – dice, ya con todos los humanos volteados.

Dante: ¿¡POR QUE CARAJOS ESTAN TODOS EN BOLAS… Y LAS MUJERES DESNUDAS!?

Fred: para los arreglos, al parecer las partes mas brillantes de nosotros nos hacían parecer menos "comunes" para cuando salgamos al exterior.

Dante: ¡SI PERO…! {suspiro} no pueden estar desnudos frente nosotros ¡nisiquiera los hombres pueden!

Animatronicos: ¿Por qué no?

Dante: pues… eh… bueno… es qu-

Damian: por que como pueden ver, los hombres tienen un "palito" y las mujeres tienen un "agujerito", bueno, nosotros los humanos tapamos eso con prendas de vestir ¿Por qué otra cosa les habrían puesto ropa cuando los crearon?

Animatronicos: aaaaaaahhhhhhh, ya veo.

Rick: ¿pero entonces que nos pondremos?

Dan: este, Damian ¿no habas comprado ropa para ellos? – dice, intentando con fuerza de voluntad no ver las "sandias" de Chicadeelie.

Damian: si, pero creo que las deje en el departamento.

Delsin: creo que tengo una idea.

Dante: que novedad.

Delsin: ajam, bien, solo necesito una bomba de humo, dardos tranquilizantes, y un camello.

Dante: o podría llamar a Alan para que valla a por la ropa.

Dan: ¿con que llaves, tu las tienes?

Dante: ok ok… emm, esperen un momento – y asi sale a la calle en busca de alguna persona, y se encuentra con una mujer de un poco mas de 20 años, tenia el pelo largo y negro con sus ojos café claro, tenia una gorra que decía "guardia F##CK YOU" celeste con blanco, su blusa era roja junto un chaleco negro, tenia unos jeanns color oscuro y unos tenis con blanco y negro.

Dante: hey amiga.

La chica: ¿mmm?

Dante: escucha, se que apenas me conoces pero necesito que vallas con un amigo a entregarle estas llaves – le entrega las llaves – de mi departamento para que me entrege unas bolsas con ropa.

La chica: ¿y que no puedes hacerlo tu?

Dante: es que no puedo, estoy con unos amigos y tengo que quedarme con ellos.

Damian: ahora que lo pienso – dice, al lado de Dante al salirse de la mecaneria (?) – ¿por que nosotros no nos quedamos y tu vas por la ropa?

Dante: … buen punto – Damian le entrega las llaves de la camioneta y Dante va a por la ropa, dejando a la chica confusa.

Damian: perdone las molestias que le causo mi hermano, esteee…

La chica: Lisa, solo llámame Lisa.

Damian: bueno Lisa, perdone la molestia – dice, y se va de regreso con los demás.

Lisa: pero que sujeto mas extraño el de hace un rato - dice, y sigue su camino.

30 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Los demás se quedron adentro haciendo diferentes cosas, Damian se quedo jugando póker con Freddy, Sofí, Bonnie, Chica y Puppet, Dan se quedo "platicando" (por no decir otra cosa) con Chicadeelie, Fred, Bombon, Mangle y Ballon boy se empezaron a unir a la platica, causando incomodidad al humano, y Foxy y Delsin, con lo mismo, matándose mutuamente por pendejadas que nadie entiende…

Dante: chicos, ya llegue.

Damian: bien chicos, eh, ustedes cámbiense, nosotros estaremos esperando afuera.

Ya afuera los humanos, empezaron a platicar de las posibilidades de que ellos salieran afuera, al exterior, a experimentar, a vivir...

Delsin: preciento que con esto de que Foxy estuvo desnudo, harán mas Delxy.

Sofí: ¿enserio? – sarcasmo chicos, sarcasmo por todos lados.

Dan: me siento un pervertido.

Dante: eso te lo debería decir yo, le estuve viendo las t#tas a todas las chicas, no solo a Bombon.

Damian: como sea, solo falta esperar a que se cambien.

15 MINUTOS MAS TARDE (serian 5 pero ya saben como son las mujeres [yaoming])

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dante: y… ¿Cómo va la vida?

Bombon: ¡CHICOS, YA PUEDEN PASAR!

Al decir esto, sale con los chicos ( y sip, ya es hora de que muestre como visten) vestida con una camisa blanca, una chamarra azul como su pelo, unos pantalones negros y unas botas del mismo color.

Dante: wow, te ves hermosa.

Bombon: gracias – se sonroja con el comentario de su novio.

Damian: vamos adentro.

Y al entrar, ve a los demás animatronicos ya cambiados:

Fred: ¿y, que tal? – dice, llevando una camisa beige con unos pantalones de un café oscuro y tennis blancos.

Freddy: por lo menos desvistes de mantenerte al margen de la pizzería – dice, quien lleva un smoking con un moño color café.

Dante: no lo se, creo que ser casual es mejor que verse como si salieras de un funeral yogui.

Freddy: pff, como sea.

Dan: ¿y Chicadeelie?

Chicadeelie: ¡aquí estoy! – dice con un tono muy alegre, vistiendo una camisa de tirantes (que nunca hace falta decir que hace que su "pechonalidad" vea mucho mas la luz del dia) blanca, unos shorts rosa, unos calcetines de color amarillo y tennis naranja - ¿y que tal?

Dan: ah… ah… ah… ah… - este chico se iba a morir de desangramiento nasal en cualquier momento.

Foxy: ¿y yo? – llevando una camisa de botones gris con los primeros 3 desabrochados, una chamarra roja, pantalones café y zapatos negros.

Sofí: ¡QUE SEPSIIIIIIIIIIII! – y de nuevo, se lo lleva al oscurito.

Foxy: ¡NO, PORFAVOR, AYUDAAAAAAA!

Mangle: pobre pirata – ella (ya reparada) vestía pantalones blancos, una camisa de manga larga arremangada color rosa y unos tennis igual de blanco, lo raro es que en su mano estaba la cabeza de Endo.

Endo: ¿y yo? Como piensan ocultarme grupo de idiotas.

Damian: de echo, ya me precipite para esta ocasión – saca una clase de titere de Foxy en su versión zorro, le corta la parte de los ojos y lo pone en Endo, quedando como un títere de mano.

Endo: ñee, con quesea se te ocurrió algo.

Mangle: te ves muy lindo.

Endo: como sea.

Chica: no lo se… no estoy convencida – ella, al igual que a otra polluela, tenia camisa de tirantes y tennis naranja, solo que ella llevaba pantalones color azul claro.

Bonnie: … - el seguía sin cara (tranquilos, no se quedara asi por siempre… a no ser…) pero llevaba una chaqueta morada con pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

BB: me veo bien – el llevaba una camisa azul con rayas rojas, shorts negros y unos tennis blancos, a, y una gorra con hélice.

Puppet: podría ser peor, supongo – dice, llevando un suéter negro con franjas blancas, pantalones y zapatos negros.

Morrigan: la verdad, esto es muy cómodo – ya morigan en una forma humanoide, en la que es una chica de cabello rojizo con puntas blancas, tenia shorts blancos, una camisa celeste, y unos tennis del color de los shorts, sin olvidar el brazalete de la amistad que lleva puesto en la mano derecha.

Rick: si la verdad, es mas ligero estar así – dice, el ya humanamente robot de pelo café, quien llevaba una camisa de 3/4, blanca la mayoría y rojo el resto; llevaba unos pantalones de color azul obscuro junto unos tennis negros.

Dante: wow, realmente se ven bien chicos.

Damian: bueno, hora de irse – pero antes de que se fueran…

Juan: ¿y mi dinero?

Todos: eeeehhhh…

Damian: se lo pagaremos mensualmente.

Juan: mas te vale que lo agas.

Dante: eh, ok.

Ya cuando todos salieron, los animatronicos empezaron a ver lo que es donde estaban: el exterior.

Dan: ¿por donde empezamos para que ellos empiecen a familiarizarse con salir?

Dante: de eso me encargo yo, por lo pronto, ¡todos a la camioneta!

Continuara…

Y muy bien, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, siempre serán bienvenidos a dejar comentarios, y para quienes últimamente me piden Oc (ellos saben quienes son) les juro que hare lo posible para ponerlos en la historia, como sea, hasta luego.


End file.
